A Wolf Demon's Heart
by inu-dude15
Summary: Story about Inuyasha and Kouga's relationship. After a harsh battle with Naraku's demons, the two demons realize their feelings for each other. Warning: Mass yaoi! Also: multiple partners, bond, spank, mpreg, all that good stuff! Please review! 4/6/09
1. After the Battle

A Wolf Demon's Heart : After the battle A Wolf Demon's Heart After the battle

**Hey everyone, it's my first fanfic so BE NICE, also Read and Review! Sadly I don't own Inuyasha or any characters associated with him, so DON'T SUE!! I will try to update regularly, but I have Honors English 10 and sometimes we get HAMMERED with work. This stories for all you Kouga/Inu fans. ENJOY or else( evil laugh)!!**

Kouga walked back into his den after a quick trip to the nearby hot springs. His reason for going was to try and clear his head after the night's events. Ginta and Hakkaku had yet to return from their search for Kagome and the other people that traveled with Inuyasha.

FLASHBACK!! (Koga)

The battle against Naraku's demons wasn't going well. They seemed to have infinite numbers and just kept coming wave after wave. Kouga, Inuyasha, Ginta, and Hakkaku had been seperated from Kagome, Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and Shippo. During the fight he had nearly been killed after a particularly powerful demon shot a powerful energy blast at him. Fortunately, Inuyasha stepped in and threw his Backlash Wave to stop the energy attack, though Inuyasha was himself injured seconds afterwards by one of the few remaining demons. Kouga knew that Inuyasha needed to be taken somewhere safe so he, Ginta, and Hakkaku carried Inu to the Wolf Demon Tribe's den. Shortly afterwards he sent Ginta and Hakkaku to find the others. Then it all began. END OF FLASHBACK

Kouga walked further into his den to find Inuyasha still asleep on Kouga's bed. He hadn't moved much since Kouga had brought him here, though the hold he had on Kouga was about as powerful as a wind scar. Inuyasha started to wake up and his eyes slowly flutered open.

Where in the HELL am I, and WHY does everything smell like wolf(not wanting to admit even to himself the comfort he was feeling in this unfamiliar place)? asked Inuyasha.

You are in my den, I brought you here after you passed out. Kouga softly replied.

Oh, okay. AWW SHIT, were's Kagome!( Inuyasha started to get up only to realize the only thing covering his handsome, Inu-demon body was a soft, furry blanket)

I'm not sure, I sent my men to find the others but they have yet to return. Kouga said lightly

Umm, were are my clothes, and why aren't they on me? Inuyasha asked, blushing deeply the whole time

I took them off because I needed to treat your wounds, that demon cut you up pretty well. Kouga replied trying to hide his real reason( he knew Inuyasha would have quickly healed without medical attention hint hint)

I don't remember any wounds to my upper legs, Kouga. Inuyasha said cautiously.

Inu, do you love Kagome? asked Kouga.

Ummmm, well yea I do, why?

Look, I know she would pick you over me, what I need to know is whether or not you have room in you're heart for two. Kouga said unhesitatingly

Whaaa-( Inuyasha was suddenly cut off by Kouga's soft lips pressing tenderly against, at first he tried to pull away but Kouga's hand held his head in place, that is until Inuyasha unthinkingly deepened their kiss and slipped his tongue into Kouga's mouth).

When they finally pulled apart Inuyasha's eyes were closed and he was blushing deeply. Kouga quickly got up and ran from the cave till he came upon a small stream where he stopped to splash some cold water on his face. Kouga sat down next to the stream to think for a couple minutes until he heard a fully dressed Inuyasha sit down behind him and rest his head on Kouga's left shoulder.

**Alright that's the first chapter, I'll try to get a couple more up soon. PLLLLEEEEAAASSSEEE read and review. I accept comments, critiques, suggestions, cash donations, etc... BBBBYYYYYEEEEEE!!**

Next Chapter


	2. A big suprise for Inuyasha!

A Wolf Demon's Heart : A big suprise for Inuyasha!! A Wolf Demon's Heart A big suprise for Inuyasha!!

**CHAPTER TWO: b**

**Okay, start of chapter two. Hope you like it. I don't own Inu, so don't sue(or else(muhuhaa)).**

**Inuyasha was the first one of the two to speak.**

**Kouga, do you have feelings for me? asked Inuyasha**

**I ummm... well I guess I do. replied Kouga**

**You know, I never got to answer you're question. said Inu seductively**

**As Inuyasha finished talking, he slid around so he was sitting in Kouga's lap looking down into the wolf's bright blue eyes.**

**Inuyasha, what are you doi-**

**Kouga was cut off by Inuyasha's lips pressing tenderly against his as he slid one of his clawed hands down Kouga's back and used his other to undo Kouga's ponytail. Inuyasha eventually pulled apart from Kouga and couldn't believe how different he looked with his hair down. He lightly pushed Kouga down hoping for another kiss when suddenly he picked up a scent very different from Kouga's masculine one. It was unmistakably Kagome.**

**Damn it, he thought, Kouga's scent blocked me from sensing Kagome approaching.**

**Inuyasha tried to pull away from Kouga quickly but everyone clearly saw a site none of them( possibly save Miroku that hentai) thought they would ever see, Inuyasha gently straddling Kouga.**

**I-Inu...yasha. Kagome said in pure shock**

**Uhhhhh, it's not what it looks like, really! said Inuyasha**

**Reallly, and what does it look like exactly. said Sango with humor in her voice**

**Would you mind getting off of me babe. Kouga quietly whispered so only Inuyasha could hear(He was still on top of Kouga). Inuyasha turned cherry red and jumped back off of Kouga only to fall into the stream directly behind them with an almighty thud.**

**Why are you blushing so deeply inu, it's not like we can't tell them. Kouga said in his usual loud voice.**

**Uhhhhhhhh, inuyasha moaned and turned even redder**

**Oh god, the idiot finally tells me he loves me and now he's gay! Said Kagome with a worn out expression.**

**FLASHBACK**

**Kagome ran towards the Sacred tree only to run right into something hard yet kinda soft, it was Inuyasha.**

**Inu-Inuyasha. said Kagome through her tears. Inuyasha im sorry but I can't keep doing this, I'm going home, look I know you love Kikyo more than you do me so just come back for me when she leaves, I can't bear seeing you with her.**

**Kagome, you idiot. said Inuyasha comfortingly. I love you more, you're the one I want to be with. My entire reason for going to Kikyo was to tell her that I'm not going to hell with her. I told her that you're the only woman I could ever be with and that I could'nt live without you by my side.**

**Inuyasha!! Kagome cried into his chest, I love you so much. i can't believe you would rather be with me than Kikyo, but, didn't you promise Kikyo you would give her you're soul. That's true, but I had already promised you that I would always protect you and I can't do that if i'm in hell. said Inuyasha with no hint of doubt in his voice. END OF FLASHBACK**

**Uhhhh, I'm taking a bath, you coming Sango? asked Kagome.**

**Yep, I'm coming. Sango replied casually stealing one last look at Kouga with his hair down and Inuyasha lying in the river blushing so deeply his face might create a hot spring downstream.**

**Ummm Koga, Inu finally managed to say, can I talk to you alone for a minute?**

**No problem, mate. Kouga replied like he said it every day of his life**

**WWWWWWHHHHAAATTTT!! Inuyasha screamed out.**

**Oh, uh, yea, I kinda, sorta marked you as mine while you were unconscious, the bite's in the center of you're neck. Kouga said wearily, thinking that he probably shouldn't have claimed Inuyasha without his consent.**

**ALright I'm gonna leave it there for now. Might write a little more tonight, if not I'll update Sunday( sorry I'm at my dad's on the weekends and his computer sucks+ i have a whole bunch of projects to finish over the weekend) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, GIVE ME IDEAS!! SEE YAA LATER**

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	3. A big suprise for Kouga!

A Wolf Demon's Heart : A big suprise for Kouga!! A Wolf Demon's Heart A big suprise for Kouga!!

Okay start of Chapter three, hope you like it. Sorry it took so long, I had trouble with typing it had to use WORD. I don't own inuyasha (sadly) so pllllllleeeeeaaaassssseeee (gives sad puppy eyes) don't sue me, lawsuits aren't fun!

READ AND REVIEW!!

Inuyasha sprinted through the dim forest, eager to get some time alone and just be able to think about what happened.

Great. The hanyou thought. I finally confess my feelings for Kagome, then I fall for a male ookami, and find out he bound me to him forever, FUCK!!

Inuyasha had been sprinting for about 30 minutes and had covered a good deal of ground. He sat down on a rock to think and suddenly felt a strange but dreaded sensation. Suddenly his senses dulled, his hair turned black, his eyes turned brown, and he lost his claws and fangs. Inuyasha had turned human.

Damn, I forgot it is the night of the new moon. Thought Inuyasha. Oh shit, I'm miles from the others and I can barely fend for myself.

Luckily, Kouga decided to follow after Inuyasha a few minutes after he left so that he could talk to him. Kouga ran up to Inuyasha and saw him in his human form and his jaw dropped. He had never seen a guy as beautiful as Inuyasha was in human form and could feel himself growing hard.

Holy shit. Kouga thought. This is the guy I marked as my mate!

After a few minutes of silence, Kouga stared talking.

Inuyasha, I'm sorry about what I did, I just couldn't control my inner youkai and before I knew it I had sunken my fangs into your neck.

It's okay, I mean I do want to be with you, its just a lot to take in at once. Inuyasha said with a depressed look in his deep brown eyes.

Kouga couldn't stand seeing Inuyasha so hurt, he walked over to him and pressed his lips firmly against Inuyasha's. Inuyasha tensed then relaxed and put his hands on Kouga's waist pulling him closer. Inuyasha could feel how "excited" (cough, cough) Kouga was and shivered in anticipation of what was soon to happen. Kouga slid his tongue into Inuyasha's mouth and was rewarded by a deep moan from Inuyasha. Kouga held Inuyasha's head in one hand and held one of his thighs with the other. He quickly picked Inu up bridal style and ran to a nearby hot springs. He set Inuyasha down gently and started removing his red haori. Inuyasha pulled off Kouga's headband and ponytail holder. They removed all of their clothing and fell into the warm water. Kouga was sitting with Inuyasha on his lap making out heavily. He made love to Inuyasha then cut his arm and had Inuyasha drink his blood. When Inuyasha awoke the next morning, he found Kouga staring down at him. Inuyasha had a mark on his left wrist, it was his demonic marking surrounded by two grey fangs and the word Kouga and Beloved were written above it. On Kouga's wrist, the same mark existed except the words were Inuyasha and Protector. Kouga stared down at his mark and then back at his mate.

You see me as a protector? Asked a confused Kouga.

Well yeah, I mean I know you would always watch my back in combat and you protected me last night when I was most vulnerable. Replied Inuyasha unhesitatingly.

I love you so much Inuyasha, more than life itself, and now you're all mine!! Kouga said with a beaming smile

I love you too wolf. Inuyasha replied.

Okay gonna end it there, I'm tired and going to bed. Here in Pennsylvania, they're saying we might have a bunch of freezing because of the rain, so if it's really icy and I don't have school (cross your fingers, knock on wood, etc…), I'll probably finish the story tomorrow, if not then sometime soon. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! LEAVE COMMENTS, SUGGESTIONS, CRITIQUES, WHATEVER!! BYE-BYE!!

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	4. A big suprise for both!

A Wolf Demon's Heart : A BIG suprise for Kouga!! A Wolf Demon's Heart A BIG suprise for Kouga!!

Hey everybody, sorry I didn't update, wasn't feeling very good (Ugh!) I will try to get back to updating pretty, regularly but I'm thinking about starting a few new fanfics so I'm probably going to finish this one up or put it off for a little while. HOPE YOU ENJOY CHAPTER 4!! READ AND REVIEW!! (I don't own Inuyasha, so don't sue my ass!!)

Inuyasha nuzzled closer to the chest of his lover and sighed contently. He was absolutely basking in the afterglow of just having sex and was nearly about to fall asleep went suddenly Kouga's voice woke him up.

Wake up baby, we should get back to the others now, Kouga said gently right before nuzzling Inuyasha's neck and trailing kisses along his jaw line.

Come on, five more minutes, Inuyasha said though he knew if he didn't get up he was done, he was exhausted because of Kouga.

Inuyasha also realized that part of his reluctance to get up was caused by the nasty cuts in both of his thighs. Apparently, Kouga had really wanted him to stay still to the point of stabbing him, and Inuyasha didn't have a clue as to how he didn't notice it, especially in human form.

Hey!! When were you holding me like that Kouga? Inuyasha said motioning towards his thighs.

Last night when we were mating, why what's wrong. The ookami said like it was normal.

YOU STABBED ME TEN TIMES!!

What, didn't you know how rough demon mating can be? I was being gentle because you were human!

Really, do you want to show me how you would treat me when I'm in half demon form? Inuyasha said before he realized what he was saying.

Sure, are you sure you're ready though? Kouga said as Inuyasha could feel his mate grow hard.

HELL YEAH!!

Kouga threw Inuyasha onto his stomach ready to take him again. He stabbed his claws into the wounds he had already created the night before. Inuyasha moaned in pain and pleasure, and nearly yelled for Kouga to take him. Right as Kouga was about to do what Inuyasha wanted him to, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo appeared flying a transformed Kirara. Both the demons turned a deep red and quickly fell into the spring next to them.

Uhhh, maybe this is a bad time. Kagome said.

Y-Yeah, could you give us a minute guys, Inuyasha said embarrassed.

Actually, could you make it like, ten minutes, Kouga said as he wrapped an arm around his newly taken mate.

The others left to go to a nearby clearing and waited for Inuyasha and Kouga to return. Kagome was unusually quiet and seemed very depressed. Sango came and sat down next to her to see what was wrong.

Why are you so quiet lately, Kagome? Is it because of Inuyasha being with Kouga?

Yeah, I guess it is, I just feel like I'm not meant to be with Inuyasha, I mean first he was with Kikyo, then he confesses he loves me, and now he's mated to another demon.

Well, don't feel like your doomed yet, Inu demons mate for life, but they sometimes take more than one mate. Especially, if the two are of opposite genders, so you could still be Inuyasha's mate if you want to be.

Hmmmm, I'll have to think about that, thanks Sango!

Just then Inuyasha and Kouga came back, they had been gone for more than an hour! Inuyasha promptly laid down because of exhaustion from sex with Kouga. Kouga quickly grinned at seeing Inuyasha so worn out.

Hmmm, the wolf thought, were gonna have to work on your stamina puppy, cause I ain't even winded yet.

Nonetheless, Kouga went over and laid down next to HIS Inuyasha.

TWO WEEKS LATER!!

Inuyasha ran into the bushes and promptly threw up his breakfast of guess what, ramen. This had been the fourth time in two days. Kouga was starting to worry why Inuyasha, a demon, was getting sick like this. What worried him was that he was only coming up with one reason why it could be happening. Inuyasha finished throwing up and went over to a nearby stream to get the burning sensation out of his throat. After he was done he went back over to his mate, who quickly pulled him into a tight embrace.

I'm so sorry Inuyasha, Kouga said soothingly.

Don't be, it's not your fault.

I-I think it may be, we should go talk to Kaede, but you might be carrying my child.

You really think that I'm pregnant, Kouga?

Y-Yeah , you're scent is starting to change, and I can't find any other reason for the sickness seeing as you can't catch colds and we all ate the ramen today, same as yesterday, yet only you are getting sick.

I-I can't believe I might be having your pup, it sure happened fast enough!

I know, I can't believe it either, but in a way I'm kinda glad, I mean you are the only person I want bearing my pups!

Inuyasha blushed lightly and suddenly a strong urge coursed through him, he wanted to mate with Kouga soooo badly. Before he knew what he was doing, Inuyasha started kissing and biting Kouga's neck and slid one of his hands between Kouga's legs.

Uhhhh, wait, Inuyasha, hold on for a second.

No, I want you so badly!!

No my beautiful puppy, not right now, and with that Kouga tenderly kissed Inuyasha to calm him down, for he knew these urges came along with male pregnancies and Inuyasha would go in and out of them for the next five months.

Inuyasha finally gave up and leaned his head against Kouga's powerful chest. After a few minutes he felt the urge to mate passing and was in awe of how well Kouga handled him when he was out of it like that.

Thank you Kouga, for stopping me back there.

No problem, I'm sure I haven't seen the last of that side of my mate.

Is that going to happen the whole time I'm carrying you're child?

Yeah, off and on, but that mating urge will be around the full five months.

Then, Inuyasha said seductively, this time of his own accord, I think you should wear me out now while I still feel mostly normal.

Kouga moaned at that, feeling himself grow hard. He quickly got up and ran with Inuyasha to their den under the waterfall. He quickly pushed Inuyasha down onto their bed and started to get undressed. Kouga was soon in front of Inuyasha completely naked and now it was Inuyasha's turn to moan. Kouga quickly stripped away Inuyasha's clothing and laid him down gently, knowing what was about to happen would be anything but gentle.

Are you ready, my beautiful puppy?

Oh yes Kouga, please take me my beautiful mate!

Alright I'm gonna end it there. I kind of like the ending, I may just end the story here for the near future. Send me some feedback if you want me to continue. If not, well thanks for reading!

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	5. Little Inuyasha

A Wolf Demon's Heart : Little Inuyasha A Wolf Demon's Heart Little Inuyasha

Alright! Start of chapter five!! Hope you like it!! Please Leave Feedback!! Oh yeah, Merry chrismahanukwanzica!!

FIVE MONTHS LATER!!

Inuyasha's stomach had swelled about three inches since he first became pregnant with Kouga's pup, and with Kouga's insistance Kagome had removed the beads from Inuyasha's neck lest she "accidentally" sit the pregnant inu youkai . As he was walking towards the hot springs near Kaede's hut, his stomach started to hurt badly and he started coughing up blood. Kouga saw this and ran over to him to take him to Kaede's.

Inuyasha! We have to get you to Kaede's, you're about to have our pup!

What? I'm about to give birth already?

Yeah, demon pregnancies don't last very long and it's been five months already!

Kouga ran with Inuyasha to Kaede's and laid him down on the floor of the hut. When Kaede arrived he gently cut Inuyasha's abdomen open with his claw to expose the greyish sac in Inuyasha's gut that held their pup. He very gently cut open the sac and pulled out their pup, it was a boy. He cut it's umbilical cord and handed it to Kaede who expertly cleaned it while Kouga quickly pressed Inuyasha's wound closed and licked it, his saliva causing it to stop bleeding almost instantly. Inuyasha happily took his little pup from Kaede and held him close, amazed that he had made something so incredible with Kouga. Kouga laid down beside Inuyasha and stared at his little son, incredibly content now that he had both a mate and a child of his own. Kaede left the two youkai alone with their pup and went to tell the others the great news.

Damn we made a good looking kid Inuyasha,I can't believe how beautiful he is. Kouga said in awe of his little pup.

I know, he's amazing, Inuyasha replied as he cradled the little youkai in his arms. The pup had Inuyasha's ears and hair though he had Kouga's deep blue eyes. It also had little claws and fangs and had a face that looked a lot like Inuyasha.

What should we name him my love? Kouga asked his mate.

How about Ryu?

Ryu it is, puppy.

Alright, sorry it's so short, I can't write well for some reason(writer's block sucks) I'll try to update soon. Hope it was okay. BYE-BYE

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	6. Ryu

A Wolf Demon's Heart : Ryu A Wolf Demon's Heart Ryu

Hello!! Start of chapter six!! Hope you like it, please leave comments, suggestions(any help is appreciated!!) P.S. Ginta is the wolf with the two tone hair, Hakkaku has the mohawk.

**Five months later...**

Inuyasha was running towards Kaede's, eager to get back to the old miko's hut so he could meet up with his mate before night fall. Tonight was the night of the new moon, exactly ten months after he'd been impregnated with Ryu. Inuyasha wondered as he ran along about the fact that he hadn't become pregnant again, even though he and Kouga had been more sexually active than usual( secretely, he wanted to bear Kouga another pup, and this sudden infertility was worrying him). Inuyasha quickly came upon the hut and saw his mate waiting for him, along with their five month old boy. Kouga had had to have a meeting with the wolf demon elders, though Inuyasha didn't know why. The elders were becoming concerned with the fact that Inuyasha hadn't been introduced into Kouga's pack, though the wolf prince calmed them by assuring them that as soon as Naraku fell, Inuyasha would be returning with Kouga to their pack. The elders had also wished to see Kouga and Inuyasha's pup, which worked well for Kouga. Ryu seemed to have the ability to melt anyone's heart, even the thousand plus year old wolf youkai. After seeing the five month old dog/wolf youkai, the old demons quickly calmed down and went along with Kouga's plan. Kouga knew Inuyasha wouldn't want to leave the others until Naraku was dead and the jewel was complete once again, so he told the elders that he was staying with Inuyasha until the spider hanyou perished.

Hey Inuyasha, did you miss me babe?

Of course, how could I not miss my big, strong wolf.

Kouga leaned in and kissed Inuyasha gently. Inuyasha quickly picked up Ryu and hugged him, which got a giggle out of the five month old. As the two were walking inside, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, and Kagome came walking up. Kagome couldn't help but squeal when she saw Ryu for the first time in a month. The young demon had long silver hair with raven black streaks in it, his eyes were blue, but had a light gold tinge to them, making them look lighter in color than Kouga's eyes. He had Inuyasha's ears as well as Kouga's tail. Ryu also had markings identical to Inuyasha's, except they were silver instead of purple. Kagome quickly decided that Ryu was the cutest baby she'd ever seen, and she tried to run over to Inuyasha and his pup but was quickly blocked by an agitated Kouga. Kagome blushed and asked if she could see Ryu, which caused Kouga to reply with an Inuyasha like shrug. Honestly, Kouga didn't want the miko he had once loved anywhere near his pup or his mate. He knew Kagome still liked Inuyasha and he secretely worried she would try to take him away. He could tell Inuyasha wasn't comfortable with Kagome fawning all over Ryu and trying to hold him, and was grateful when the older miko Kaede asked Kagome for assistance with their dinner. As the group was entering the hut, Miroku suddenly said he was going to go for a walk. Kouga could have sworn he went right towards Ginta and Hakkaku. The group sat down in Kaede's hut and quickly ate dinner. As everyone was finishing, Miroku came in and Kouga could swear he picked up the smell of sex on him, as well as that of Ginta and Hakkaku. Suddenly Kouga realized that Ginta and Hakkaku were going off on their own so frequently to mess around with that hentai monk, he had always thought that the mated pair were just having sex with each other. He thought it was funny how no one had realized that the two were mated to each other, though Ginta didn't wear his collar around his neck when they were away from their den. Something the elders had also questioned Kouga about was the fact that Kouga had failed to put a collar on Inuyasha, which was inexcusable in their eyes as all uke mates in the wolf demon tribes were required to wear one. Kouga had had to promise the elders that he would collar his mate as soon as he brought him back to their den. Soon after Miroku's arrival, Ginta and Hakkaku came in and sat down near Kouga and Inuyasha. Ginta offered to hold Ryu, and to Kagome's frustration, Inuyasha quickly accepted the wolf youkai's offer. Ginta sat with Ryu in his lap as Kouga pulled Inuyasha close to him and inhaled the hanyou's incredible scent, amazed at what being seperated from Inuyasha for just a couple of days did to him. After digesting their meal for a few minutes, the group began to talk about were Naraku could be. Inuyasha gently motioned for Kouga to follow him outside. Once outside Kouga puled his mate into a deep kiss and held him for a few minutes before gently releasing Inuyasha to look into his deep amber eyes.

What's wrong baby, you seem upset.

It's just, I-I'm worried that I won't be able to have any more pups with you. I mean, we've had sex like, a hundred times since Ryu was born but I'm still not pregnant.

Kouga couldn't help but laugh at that. He knew that Inuyasha was raised by humans, but he never thought his knowledge of demons was so limited.

Hey what's so funny Kouga?

Nothing, it's just your worried over nothing. Your perfectly fine, your just infertile at this time of year.

Wait, what?

Demons like us can only reproduce during our mating season, which runs from the beginning to the end of May. Remember, that's when we first made love to each other, and that's why you got pregnant with Ryu. The only reason your not with child now is the fact that there is still about two months until the next mating season.

Ohh, well that makes me feel better.

Inuyasha watched as the sun's last rays disappeared and soon felt himself turn human. He felt his wolf's strong arms envelop him and remembered why he loved Kouga so deeply, no one had ever been so protective of him as Kouga was.

Care to go to the hot springs with me Inuyasha?

Sure, I'd love to, just don't stab me this time.

Kouga picked up Inuyasha and ran towards the springs, they were suprised to see Ginta and Hakkaku already there. Ginta immediately stopped undressing, which made Hakkaku laugh.

Oh come on Ginta, who cares if Inuyasha and Kouga see it.(Hakkaku)

See what you two? And where is Ryu?(Inuyasha)

It's nothing, and Ryu is with Kaede.(Ginta)

Ginta just doesn't want to show you his collar, which makes no sense seeing as your Kouga's mate and you probably have one too.(Hakkaku)

Wait what, what is he talking about Kouga?(Inuyasha)

Well, you see with wolf youkai, uke mates are supposed to wear a collar signifying that they're a uke and that they belong to the wolf demon tribe. Actually, the only reason you don't have one is because I haven't taken you back to our real den yet.(Kouga)

Wait, aren't collars supposed to be around your neck? If Ginta does have one I should have seen it.(Inuyasha)

Ginta wears it around his neck when we are at our den, but he moves it when we're out in the open like this.(Hakkaku)

Really, so where does he wear it?(Inuyasha)

Show him Ginta.(Hakkaku)

The uke wolf grudgingly complied and lowered his fur pelt, revealing a black leather band secured around his right thigh. After showing Inuyasha his collar, Ginta quickly undressed and jumped into the warm water. The other three followed suit and soon Inuyasha found himself dozing off in Kouga's arms. When Inuyasha came to, he was laying still naked, next to the hot spring and could feel Kouga's body pressed up against him from behind. He could feel Kouga's soft tail wrapped around his waist, and quickly grew hard. Inuyasha couldn't help but gasp when Ginta started stroking his manhood.

Good morning you two.

Uhh, Kouga I didn't mean to, I...

What are you talking about Inuyasha, it's common for wolf demons to help each other out, it's just our pack mentality.

Ohh, okay.

Inuyasha laid there and enjoyed Ginta's actions for a moment before returning the favor. Soon, the two ukes climaxed and laid in their respective mate's arms. Inuyasha felt himself drifting off once again and thought about the irony of the situation. Usually, he would be horrified to be around a bunch of wolf youkai, especially when he was human, yet now he couldn't think of a better place to be. Inuyasha was nearly asleep when Kouga gently started whispering in his ear.

Hey, babe, do you want me to take you back to the village so you can sleep?

Sure, if you don't mind.

Kouga quickly threw on his fur and armor and picked up his mate, who had also dressed himself. Kouga told Ginta and Hakkaku where they were going and set off towards the village. Within a few moments, Kouga and Inuyasha had arrived and went inside Kaede's hut. They saw that Kagome and Kaede were still awake, as well as Ryu, much to Inuyasha's dismay. He seriously didn't want Ryu near Kagome, as nice as Kagome was, she didn't have a clue as to how this time worked, and Inuyasha didn't want Kagome all over him for raising Ryu in a way that she didn't think was right. Inuyasha went over and picked up his little pup, causing the blue eyed half wolf to giggle and attempt to wrap his arms around his parent.

Mommy!

Inuyasha blushed lightly, reminding himself to kill Kouga later. It was all his wolf's fault that Ryu now called him mommy, and refused to use any other name, not that he knew any other words. Inuyasha looked down at his smiling pup and once again found himself in awe of how perfect his son was. He wondered if his own father had felt anything like this when he was born, he truly wished his father was still alive. He hated having to hear how great the man was when he had only seen his father once, and that was in the afterlife. Inuyasha knew he would never let Ryu grow up without a father, he knew from personal experience how hard it was growing up alone. Inuyasha gently kissed Ryu's forehead and realized Kouga had walked over to him.

Ready to go to bed, mommy? (Kouga)

What was that, wolf? Inuyasha asked as he rested his hand a little too close to Kouga's groin for the ookami's comfort.

N-Nothing! (Kouga)

You two are unbelievable! (Kagome)

The two youkai looked at Kagome as if seeing her for the first time and then walked over to an unoccupied corner of the hut. Inuyasha gently laid down with Ryu pressed up against him and Kouga laid down facing Inuyasha, keeping Ryu safely inside his parent's grasp. Inuyasha quickly fell asleep, though Kouga just laid there for a while, admiring Inuyasha's human beauty. Kagome was suprised to see how tender Kouga was with Inuyasha, she had still thought to some extent that Kouga was only trying to hurt Inuyasha or use him, but the look in the wolf's eyes left no doubt as to his feelings for Inuyasha. Kagome soon nodded off, leaving only Kaede and Kouga still awake.

Thank you for distracting Kagome earlier. (Kouga)

No problem, though may I ask what ye problem is with the girl you wanted to mate with once?

I guess, I guess I'm just afraid of losing Inuyasha, I mean, I've never cared for anyone as much as I care for him. I couldn't imagine not having Inuyasha by my side.

Kaede was touched by the wolf demon's words. She felt glad for Inuyasha to have found someone who loved him and took care of him, he definetely deserved it. A few minutes later, the old preistess laid down and went to bed, leaving only Kouga awake. He briefly considered getting a few minutes of sleep, but decided against it. He didn't want anything to happen to Inuyasha while he was in his most vulnerable state, especially when Ryu was with them as well. Soon, the sun rose and Inuyasha's ebony hair turned silver once again and his soft, furry dog ears reappeared. Suddenly, Kouga sensed a powerful demonic aura and knew it could be none other than Naraku. Inuyasha had sensed it and was quickly up holding the Tetsuiga. Inuyasha ran outside and saw the spider hanyou standing there. Suddenly Kouga was beside him. Kouga had told Kaede to protect Ryu from Naraku, so she had put a barrier around her hut to protect him.

Kouga, go get Ryu out of here, I'll kill Naraku. (Inuyasha)

What, No Way! I'm not letting my mate get hurt.

Look, Kouga, Ryu can't grow up without a father, I know from experience. So get away from here and let me handle the damned spider.

Kouga reluctantly agreed and ran with Ryu towards where Ginta and Hakkaku were. He arrived and gave Ryu to Ginta. He honestly didn't care about what Inuyasha had said, he'd die before he let Naraku touch his mate. Inuyasha had quickly become imersed in the fight against Naraku. The two hanyou's shot attack after attack at each other, and Inuyasha realised he had to end it quickly. Suddenly, Inuyasha's demonic energy intensified and he felt himself transform. He realised he was still in control and decided to go on a hunch. When Naraku threw an energy wave at Inuyasha, he channeled all of his energy into the Tetsuiga and produced a red Windscar which he threw into Naraku's attack, creating an ultimate Backlash Wave. The silver beams of energy shot towards Naraku completely vaporized him, leaving nothing but a bunch of tainted jewel shards in his place. A very drained Inuyasha collapsed onto the ground with a dull thud. He could see his claws and fangs retract and his silver hair had streaks of black in it. Kouga rushed over and put his arms around Inuyasha, who was now shaking slightly. The hanyou passed out and was carried into Kaede's hut. A few hour later, Inuyasha woke up with his demonic energy fully restored and his appearence back to normal.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	7. Fall of Naraku

A Wolf Demon's Heart : Fall of Naraku A Wolf Demon's Heart Fall of Naraku

Hazzzah!! Chapta Sieben!! hope you like it (bitch)!! Warning: if you are uncomfortable with yaoi, multiple partner, etc., do not read!! Huge thanks to inuyasha for all the feedback, please read and review (by the way, I don't own Inuyasha and never have, so don't sue me alright!!)

Inuyasha was gently lifted by Kouga and quickly felt the wolf's lips upon his own. Then, it hit him. It was over. Naraku was dead, and he and Kouga were free to raise their family without fear of the evil hanyou interferring. Inuyasha looked around the hut and saw that the two were being watched, by everyone. Inuyasha blushed slightly but decided not to pull away, instead he wrapped a clawed hand in Kouga's hair, deepening their kiss. After a moment, the two broke apart, and looked into each other's eyes.

Hey baby, we should get back to our den, the elders have been getting irritated about the fact that I haven't brought you back yet.

Keh, I'm ready when you are.

Inuyasha picked up Ryu and was quickly scooped up by Kouga. The demon took off with his mate and son and ran towards their den. He quickly stopped in front of Ginta and Hakkaku, and noticed that for some reason, Ginta looked pretty upset.

Hey you two, we're going back to the den, you coming? (Kouga)

We will be soon, we need to talk to Miroku first. (Hakkaku)

Alright, see you later then. (Kouga)

Inuyasha and Kouga soon arrived at their den and were greeted by the guards. the two were quickly taken inside and Inuyasha was amazed to see the size of Kouga's real den. As they were walking, an older wolf came over to them and introduced himself as Garan.

Welcome back prince Kouga, I see you have finally brought your mate back with you, so I'm assuming that Naraku has fallen?

Yeah, he's dead alright, my mate vaporized him. Do the elders wish to see us now or do Inuyasha and I have some time to get settled?

The tribe elders definetely want to see you two now. Why don't you find someone to watch your pup and come down to our chambers.

Kouga and Inuyasha walked down towards their sleeping area and saw Ayame walking towards them.

Hey Ayame, how's it going? (Kouga)

Great! Is that your pup, he's so adorable! (Ayame)

Yeah, his name is Ryu. (Inuyasha)

Hey, we have to go before the elders, could you watch Ryu for a little bit? (Kouga)

Definetely, he's so adorable!!

Kouga and Inuyasha walked to the elders' chamber. As they went in, Inuyasha saw there were nine demons sitting facing them. He noticed that Garan was one of the nine elders.

Welcome back Kouga, is this your mate at long last? (one of the elders)

Yes sir, this is Inuyasha. (kouga)

I can't believe you took a half-breed as a mate, it's a disgrace to your heritage Kouga! (one of the oldest wolves in the council)

Come on now Garith, you can't reject someone for being part human, besides, from what Kouga has said, Inuyasha single-handedly killed Naraku. It's Naraku's incarnation who slaughtered one of our biggest hunting packs, yet he killed the spider on his own. (Garan)

Then I owe you an apology Inuyasha, you must have immense power for one so young. Please excuse my harsh remark, we just want Kouga to have a strong, competent mate seeing as he is the prince of our tribe.(Garith)

It's fine, not like I haven't heard that before, kami, even my brother says it. (Inuyasha)

Your brother? (Garan)

Well, technically he's only my half brother, his name's Sesshomaru.

At that, several of the elders gasped. They had no idea that Inuyasha was the son of Inutaisho. Many of the older wolves saw Inuyasha in a new light, considering how widely loved his father was.

Wait, you mean Lord Sesshomaru, as in the Lord of the West? (Garith)

Yeah, that's the one. (Inuyasha)

After a few minutes, the elders voted on the issue of Kouga's mate. The elders voted unanimously in Inuyasha's favor, much to Kouga's pleasure. The prince had been worried that they wouldn't approve of a hanyou being mated to him, which would force him to leave the wolf demon tribe to be with Inuyasha.

Congratulations Inuyasha, the council of elders blesses your union with our prince. One thing though, you will have to adjust to living in a wolf pack before your bond can be fully cemented. It is essential that you see the wolves here as your friends and as your family. Once it is decided that you have integrated yourself into the pack, you will be collared as a wolf uke and your bond with Kouga shall be complete. (Garan)

Thank you sir. (Inuyasha)

As Inuyasha and Kouga walked out of the council chambers, Kouga couldn't help but pull Inuyasha into a searing, emotional kiss. Inuyasha quickly pressed back against him and opened his mouth for Kouga, who quickly slid his tongue inside. After a while, the two broke apart for lack of oxygen. Kouga held his mate gently in his arms and looked down at the young hanyou, amazed at his beauty.

Wanna go lay down for a bit Inuyasha?

I thought you'd never ask.

Kouga lifted Inuyasha and carried him to Kouga's sleeping area. He dropped Inuyasha onto a thick pile of furs and stripped away his armor and fur. He quickly jumped on the hanyou, who had managed to remove his haori and undershirt before being pounced on. Kouga gently slid his hands down Inuyasha's body and took the inu's hakamas with him. Tossing them aside, Kouga went back to kissing his mate, and soon had Inuyasha on his stomach. Sliding behind Inuyasha, Kouga asked Inuyasha if he was ready. When Inuyasha nodded his pushed himself deep into his mate. Soon the two were getting very near completion, and Kouga bit down on Inuyasha's mate mark, causing the hanyou to come forcefully. Kouga came a half second later as Inuyasha clenched down on him. After a few moments, Kouga gently pulled himself out of Inuyasha and laid down beside the young dog demon.

I love you mutt!

I love you too, ya flea bitten wolf.

With that, the two canines quickly fell asleep in each other's arms.

Miroku had just put his robes back on when suddenly the wolf demon that had become his lover over the past year crashed into him, gripping him tightly.

Uhh, he-hello Ginta. (Miroku)

Miroku, I'm gonna miss you so much. I don't want to you to go! (Ginta)

What are you talking about Ginta? Miroku harbored no illusions about creating a family with Sango, the chick was just too violent. What feelings he'd had for the slayer were killed off along with several of his brain cells, thanks to Sango's hirakotsu slamming him in the head. Besides, while he had liked Sango for a little while, he held true love for the two wolf demons he'd been seeing for the past ten months.

Well, Ginta thinks your going to go with Sango instead of staying with us. (Hakkaku)

What, no way, I love you two, I'm definetely not leaving. (Miroku)

Well, you say that now but... (Ginta)

But what? (Miroku)

Well, due to the fact that our population has been decimated by Naraku and the Birds of Paradise, the Council of Elders has stated that all mated females and ukes have to allow themselves to be impregnated this mating season, and that semes can't have affairs with anyone we aren't mated to, lest it decrease our chances of creating a pup with our mate. (Hakkaku)

So, you mean I can't be with you anymore? Miroku said close to tears.

Well, pretty much no. (Hakkaku)

What do you mean pretty much? (Miroku)

Well, we can only sleep with people we are allowed to impregnate, and a seme can only take one mate, but... (Hakkaku)

But what already? (Miroku)

Well, a seme can take a pet and can impregnate them. (Miroku)

A pet? (Miroku)

Yeah, basically it means I own you, you wouldn't even be able to disobey a command I give you. I really do love you Miroku, and I would like to have you as my pet, but I know you wouldn't like it, so I guess this is goodbye. (Hakkaku)

Wait, I-I can't be without you two, if thats what it takes, I'll gladly belong to you. (Miroku)

You really mean it Miroku? (Hakkaku)

Definetely. (Miroku)

Ginta pressed his lips fiercely against Miroku's and silently thanked every god out there that Miroku was going to stay with them. Hakkaku quickly grabbed his soon to be pet and threw him over his shoulder. He quickly ran to their den and was met by the security guards, who firmly insisted that Miroku be stripped of his clothing and weapons, the reason being that Miroku was a monk, the natural enemy of most demons, and the only breed of humans that could actually hold their own against any formidable demon. After being sure that Miroku had no sutras on him anywhere, which meant stripping the handsome monk completely and conducting a very thorough examination of him, the guards let him through into their den. Hakkaku and Ginta led Miroku to their sleeping area and soon had the monk on his back, about to be taken by Hakkaku. The wolf pounded into miroku, causing him to cry out in sheer ecstacy. Soon Hakkaku reached his peak and exploded into his monk, causing Miroku to cum as well. Ginta quickly jerked himself to orgasm and made miroku lick his hand clean, which caused the houshi to turn a deep red. The two wolves cradled their new pet and laid down on their bedding, quickly drifting into a peaceful sleep.

Alright end of chapter seven, hope you liked it. Please Read and Review!!

BYE-BYE!!

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	8. Inuyasha's true form

A Wolf Demon's Heart : Inuyasha's true form A Wolf Demon's Heart Inuyasha's true form

Hello, start of chapter eight!! Hope you like it, please leave feedback, I gladly accept any suggestions as to where to go with the story, as well as any other comments. WARNING: Mature content, read at your own risk.

Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Myoga came upon the large mountain that had been carved into the wolf demon tribe's main den. They were quickly stopped by the guards, causing an already irritated Kagome to get pissed off. Kagome was angry because Kouga had carried off Inuyasha. Kagome was getting tired of seeing Inuyasha all over Kouga, she wanted the half-demon for herself, though she hadn't counted on inu falling so in love with Kouga. She honestly thought that Inuyasha was only with Kouga because of Ryu. Kagome had hoped that now Naraku was dead, Inuyasha would want to leave Kouga for her, but the first thing he had done was leave with the wolf-demon.

What is your business here, miko? (Guard#1)

I need to see Inuyasha, now! (Kagome)

Wait, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, that sexy hanyou Kouga's mated to? (Guard#1)

Hey, Inuyasha's mine, stop talking about him like that! (Kagome)

Uhh, I don't think so, he's definetely marked by Kouga, and you definetely can't overrule a mating mark left by our prince, especially when the entire council blesses their union. (Guard#1)

Look, I don't care about your dumb councill, I want to see Inuyasha NOW!! (Kagome)

The guard started towards Kagome but was stopped by another wolf demon guarding with him. After glaring at the obnoxious miko, the guard reluctantly turned back towards the den and went to get Kouga. The guard went to the sleeping areas and found the prince. Kouga was fast asleep with Inuyasha in his arms, a very pleased look on his face. The guard woke Kouga and told him of the miko's arrival, and Kouga gently slid Inuyasha off him so he could go and take care of Kagome once and for all. The guard couldn't help but notice as Kouga got dressed, how perfect looking the wolf prince was, his tan skin stretched over perfectly formed, bulging muscles, with long raven black hair and a very nice tail, not to mention those piercing blue eyes. The guard followed Kouga out to the main entrance as Kouga silently prepped himself to deal with one pissed off miko.

Inuyasha had a strange dream. He felt like he was no longer a hanyou, or at least he didn't have the body of one. He felt almost like he was in the shape of a dog, like a smaller version of Sesshomaru's true form. Then Inuyasha woke up and realized he was in the shape of a dog. Inuyasha went to curse only to realize all that came out were low growls. He went over to the small stream in the cave and looked at his reflection. Inuyasha was now a large sized dog(like St. Bernard sized) and was entirely white, with his regular gold eyes. He also had purple stripes on his face that were identical to his markings when his inner youkai took control of him. Ginta walked in and saw Inuyasha as a dog and almost started to pant. He had the incredible urge to change into his wolf form and play around with Inuyasha. Ginta had secretely liked Inuyasha for a while and was hoping now that the hanyou was in their den, that he could have some fun with the silver haired beauty. After debating about it for a minute, Ginta figured what the hell and pulled his fur pelt off, allowing him to turn into his true form as well. A lean, muscular wolf with brown fur and a stripe of silver down his back walked over to Inuyasha and gently nuzzled the suprised inu's face with his own. Before he realised what he was doing, Inuyasha gently licked the unknown wolf's face in return, causing Ginta's heart to soar. The two canines nuzzled each other's faces for a few minutes before Hakkaku walked in and saw Inuyasha's true form, as well as that of his mate. Hakkaku could feel himself harden at the image of the two youkai, and almost grabbed Ginta until he thought about Kouga. Seeing as he had never seen Inuyasha's true form before, Kouga probably hadn't either. Hakkaku quickly went over to Kouga and heard him arguing with Kagome.

Come on Kouga, Inuyasha wants to be with me and you know it! (Kagome)

What!! No way, Inuyasha loves me and we're mated to each other. (Kouga)

He's only with you because you knocked him up, if you hadn't, Inuyasha would definetely be with me. (Kagome)

Look Kagome, I really used to like you, but if you don't leave Inuyasha and I alone, I'm gonna deal with you appropriately. (Kouga)

What do you mean "deal with me"? (Kagome)

I mean hurt and or kill you Kagome, not that I want to, but a seme has to protect his mate, even if it means ending your life. (Kouga)

Kouga, you have got to come see Inuyasha, he looks incredible. (Hakkaku)

What is it Hakkaku? (Kouga)

Just come see for yourself. (Hakkaku)

Kouga quickly followed Hakkaku into the den, completely forgetting about Kagome. When Kouga reached the sleeping area he shared with Inuyasha , he couldn't help but gasp. Inuyasha looked absolutely beautiful. Inuyasha hearing the gasp of his mate, turned away from Ginta and saw that they were being watched. Kouga looked at his mate with a devilish grin and quickly pounced on Inuyasha , pinning him down on their bed. Kouga starting placing gentle kisses all over Inuyasha's body, loving the scent of his mate's true form. Kouga quickly stripped away his clothing and transformed into his own true form. Suddenly Inuyasha was being nuzzled and licked by a black wolf with bright blue eyes. Kouga kept playing with Inuyasha for a few more minutes, before he rolled his mate on to his back. The wolf Kouga quickly entered his inu and soon the two were both howling in pure ecstacy. Kouga lay there for a minute, cradling Inuyasha before gently pulling out of his puppy and going back to his human like form. He stood over the panting inu, wondering why Inuyasha hadn't gone back to his normal form, then it him. Inuyasha didn't know how to change forms, it must have been his first time transforming. Kouga remembered his first time, how freaky it felt not being able to go back to being normal, though he'd had his father there to tell him how to change back to normal. Thinking about it for a minute, Kouga couldn't help but notice how stunning his mate looked in true form. An evil smile spread across the ookami's face as a brilliant plan hatched in his mind. Kouga got a band of leather and a demonic energy sutra. He folded the sutra in the band and gently wrapped it around Inuyasha's neck, quickly tying it shut. Then he stood back and admired his handy work. Inuyasha laid on the furs and let out a low growl which made Kouga grin from ear to ear.

Don't worry my love, if you want to change back, just concentrate on your normal form. (Kouga)

Inuyasha tried this and began to panic when it didn't work.

Oh yea right, the sutra in your temporary collar would stop the transformation from taking place, sorry about that. (Kouga)

Inuyasha growled low in his throat, trying to get Kouga to remove the collar, though honestly he kind of liked the form he was in. Suddenly, Kouga lifted Inuyasha and slung him over his shoulder.

Come on Inuyasha, we have to go see the others, they're waiting by the main gate. (Kouga)

Hey wait up Kouga! (Ginta & Hakkaku)

Hey you two still smell like Miroku, did you bring him back with you? (Kouga)

Yeah, Miroku agreed to be our pet, that's why we need to come with you, we need to tell Sango that Miroku is staying with us. (Hakkaku)

Inuyasha was suprised to hear that the monk was about to become Hakkaku's bitch, though couldn't help but try to fight his way off of Kouga's shoulder, he was most definetely NOT going to be put in front of his friends as a dog(or so Inuyasha thought)! Kouga walked down to the entrance and sat Inuyasha down on his lap while he talked to Kagome.

Finally you came back!! Now where is Inuyasha, he's going back with me so stop trying to keep him from me! (Kagome)

Uhh, Kagome, Inuyasha's siting on my lap, though he sure as hell isn't going back with you. (Kouga)

What the hell are you talking about, that's just some dumb dog! (Kagome)

Just then, Kagome noticed the purple markings on each side of the "dumb dog's" face, and realized she had just insulted Inuyasha right in front of him. She then noticed the golden eyes glaring at her, and Kagome realized she had just fucked up big time.

Oh my god, Inuyasha I'm sooo sorry, I didn't realize it was you! (Kagome)

Master Inuyasha, congratulations on your first transformation! (Myoga)

Inuyasha let out a noise that sounded strangely similar to a "Keh", and turned his attention back to Kouga. Inuyasha gently licked under Kouga's chin and along his jaw line, trying to show Kagome where his allegiances lie. Determined as she was, Kagome could see that Inuyasha no longer seemed to hold any interest in her, he only had eyes for Kouga.

Wait, why on earth are you a dog Inuyasha? (Kagome)

He's an youkai, most have the ability to change forms. (Kouga)

I asked Inuyasha, not you Kouga! (Kagome)

Yeeah, well Inuyasha can't really talk at the moment, at least not with you. (Kouga)

Why not! (Kagome)

Cause he's in his true form and you can't communicate in growls. (Kouga)

Well then make him change back! (Kagome)

Try to command my mate like an animal again, I swear it'll be the last thing you ever do, Kagome. (Kouga)

Don't threaten me Kouga, Inuyasha will stop you, right Inuyasha? (Kagome)

Inuyasha simply looked at Kagome in disbelief.

Right, Inuyasha? (Kagome)

Inuyasha shook his head no, much to Kagome's disbelief. The miko teen had honestly thought that Inuyasha still liked her, but he was totally abandoning her for Kouga.

What do you mean no!! (Kagome)

He means he loves me, and not you Kagome, so stop trying to steal my mate from me, or else, got it! (Kouga)

No!! Inuyasha is MINE!! (Kagome)

Inuyasha visibly shuddered and burrowed deeper into Kouga's warm embrace. Kouga seemed to be the only one who noticed and gently hugged his puppy tighter against his bare chest.

Look, I truly am sorry Kagome, at one point I really did see you as my future mate, but I know now that Inuyasha is the only one for me, and no one will come between us, no one. (Kouga)

Kagome looked away, realizing she had already lost but was determined to give it one last try.

Inuyasha, are you sure y-you don't want to be with me instead of Kouga, even after all we've been through together? (Kagome)

Kagome's words hurt Inuyasha, but had no real effect. Inuyasha did care about Kagome, and he had hoped to stay friends with her, but Kouga was his mate, his true love, and his one and only. Inuyasha turned to Kagome and the look in his eyes said everything, he was staying with Kouga. Kagome turned away as she started to tear up and started walking out of the wolf den, but realised Sango hadn't followed her.

Sango, aren't you coming? (Kagome)

One minute, first I want to know were Miroku is. (Sango)

Miroku's going to become our pet, he chose to stay with us, sorry Sango. (Ginta)

WHAT!! (Sango)

Just then, Hakkaku came up to the group with Miroku at his side, a very naked Miroku. Miroku quickly tried to hide behind Hakkaku, but the wolf demon quickly sat down and sat Miroku on his lap, causing the monk to turn about 5000 shades of red.

M-Miroku you pervert!! (Sango)

Uhhh Sango, my dear, what brings you here? (Miroku)

You, you hentai idiot, what are you doing with that wolf!! (Sango)

I-I'm sorry Sango, but I love Ginta and Hakkaku, and I've already made up my mind, I'm staying here with them. (Miroku)

Miroku, are you being serious? (Sango)

I'm afraid I am. Sango, I really am sorry I couldn't love you the way you deserve to be loved, and I hope you find someone who can give you the affection you deserve. (Miroku)

Do you think we could still be friends Miroku? (Sango)

I would like nothing better, my dear Sango! (Miroku)

Alright then, I guess I'll- YOU PERVERT!! (Sango)

The bright mark across the monk's cheek was quickly accented by one on his ass, courtesy of a jealous Ginta. Miroku looked over worriedly at the now pissed off wolf demon. Ginta just gave Miroku an evil smile, letting him know that he was in for some serious punishment for touching someone else without permission.

The group, minus Inuyasha and Miroku left the wolf den for Kaede's village after bidding the two farewell. Kouga gently removed the collar from Inuaysha's neck, allowing him to go back to his normal form. The two sat with each other for a few minutes, before going into their sleeping area. The two lay on their bed, enjoying each other's company, before falling asleep in each other's arms.

Alright, the end of chapter eight. Hope it was okay, I'll try to update soon. BYE-BYE!!

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	9. Revenge is a bitch

A Wolf Demon's Heart : Revenge is a bitch A Wolf Demon's Heart Revenge is a bitch

Hello!! Start of chapta nine!! I am soooo sorry I haven't updated, I've been dealing with writer's block, Grand Theft Auto IV, and picking out everything for my class ring(go class of 2010)To all my inu/sess fans, I intend to update "A Brother's Promise" soon, I just have to decide where to go with it. Also, I'm thinking about a couple of other fics, including finally updating "Kouga", as well as a new, darker inu/kouga fic. Also, I'm thinkin about a fic with Inuyasha and another Inu youkai that will be an original character, and the character will be related to inu in one way or another. Please leave feedback on my fics!! WARNING!! MATURE CONTENT!! MAJOR YAOI THIS CHAPTER, IF YOU AREN'T COMFORTABLE WITH IT, DON'T READ! Enjoy!!

Owwww!!

God damn that hurt! Miroku thought to himself. Why the fuck did Ginta's hand have to be soo fucking strong. The said wolf's hand collided with his ass for the fiftith time, leaving yet another red mark on the monk's already scarlet ass. Why on earth did I have to grab Sango's ass again, everytime I do I wind up getting a hand colliding with some part of my body.

Learning your lesson Miroku? (Ginta)

And what exactly would that be? (Miroku)

That you better not be touching anyone other than me without my permission, cause your my lover, and no one else's! (Ginta)

Okay, but what about Hakkaku? (Miroku)

Well he owns you, so of course he gets to touch you, but as far as lovers go, you're mine exclusively. Got that? (Ginta)

The wolf followed up his sentence with a very firm smack to Miroku's ass, causing the monk to moan lightly, and try to squirm away from Ginta's lap. Funny, the wolf demon thought to himself, he always tries to run away, yet he's always the hardest when I give him a good spanking.

Yes, I understand Ginta! (Miroku)

Good, now come here my lover. (Ginta)

Ginta pulled Miroku up into a sitting position, taking pride in the monk's slight wince. He gently pressed their lips together and soon had Miroku squirming on his lap, begging to be taken. Thankfully for Miroku, Hakkaku walked in and saw them, and definetely saw his soon to be pet's arousal.

Hey you two, did you miss me? (Hakkaku)

Hell yea! (Ginta)

Miroku nodded in agreement and was infinetely relieved when Hakkaku picked him up and put him down on their bed. Ginta quickly went back to kissing Miroku while Hakkaku undressed himself and grabbed the bottle of oil near their bed. He quickly put some on his fingers and rolled Miroku onto his stomach. Gently inserting a finger, Hakkaku found Miroku's spot and started massaging it, drawing needy whines out of the former monk. Soon, Hakku added two more fingers, and quickly lined his cock up to enter Miroku. Miroku felt the fingers withdrawal, and prepared himself for the somewhat painful, yet infinetely pleasant feeling of Hakkaku's monstrous dick stretching him to his limit. Soon Hakkaku had fully filled miroku and started thrusting vigorously, enjoying the sounds he wrestled out of his pet. Soon the two came forcefully and Hakkaku gently pulled out of Miroku. Ginta meanwhile, grabbed Miroku and motioned him towards his own member. Miroku obediently started sucking the wolf off, still amazed as to the fact that he actually enjoyed the taste of wolf demon cock, something he would have thought crazy just a year ago. Miroku quickly brought Ginta to climax, having learned how to please the wolf in the year they had been together. Miroku thought he was done for awhile, but as soon as he finished cleaning Ginta, Hakkaku's now erect cock was being shoved down his throat. Miroku quickly went to work pleasing his soon to be master, and within minutes Hakkaku pulled out of Miroku's mouth and shot his load off on the former monk's face, using the scent of his seed to mark Miroku as his own. Ginta couldn't help but smirk at his mate's show of dominance, which quickly drew the attention of said wolf.

What's so funny, Ginta? (Hakkaku)

Just you playing the big strong, seme. (Ginta)

Who said I was playing, little uke? (Hakkaku)

Hakkaku pulled Ginta up onto his knees and stood himself, making his mate blush. Ginta started sucking off Hakkaku, knowing he really didn't want to piss off his dominant partner. Soon, Hakkaku felt himself come close to the edge and pulled himself out of Ginta's mouth. He quickly stroked himself off, covering Ginta in the same way as he had Miroku. Ginta gave Hakkaku an evil glare, though deep down he loved it when Hakkaku showed his dominance. Hakkaku gently picked up Ginta and carried him over to their bed, where Miroku was already laying. He laid Ginta down, then laid down himself. Hakkaku positioned himself so he was laying on his side behind Miroku, and pulled Ginta closer so he was in Miroku's embrace. Hakkaku couldn't help but admire the beauty of his mate and his pet, both were stunning. Soon, Ginta and Miroku fell asleep and Hakkaku soon follwed them, excited to see what the next day would hold for them.

Okay, hope y'all liked it, please leave feedback!! BYE-BYE!!

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	10. Kioutsu and Sano

A Wolf Demon's Heart : Kioutsu & Sano A Wolf Demon's Heart Kioutsu & Sano

ALRIGHT!! START OF CHAPTA TEN!! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!! WARNING: MATURE CONTENT!! enjoy!

Kouga awoke and tenderly looked down at his mate, enjoying Inuyasha's soft features and beautiful silver hair. Kouga gently ran a hand through the hanyou's hair, amazed at how soft it was, before gently getting up and putting his pelt on. Alright, the wolf thought to himself, first I have to see Kioutsu, then Ayame, then I have to teach Inuyasha to be a wolf. Kouga made his way towards Kioutsu, the pack's physician. As Kouga entered the healer's office, he saw the brown haired wolf sitting at his table, finishing preparing for Kouga's visit. Kouga saw that a table had already been set up, and all the instruments Kioutsu needed were sitting freshly caulterized under a cloth.

Morning, Kouga. Are you ready. (Kioutsu)

Yeah, I'm ready. (Kouga)

Then remove your pelt and lay down on the table. (Kioutsu)

Kouga did as instructed and after finishing writing down some record, Kioutsu walked over and strapped Kouga's arms and legs down with restraints that had been stored under the table, in addition, he ran straps across Kouga's neck, chest, thigs, and shins. Kouga tried to pull against them, but was surpised when they didn't budge at all.

Don't worry Kouga, it's standard procedure. (Kioutsu)

Yeah, alright. (Kouga)

Now you're sure you're ready to do this? (Kioutsu)

Kouga nodded that he was.

Alright, then relax and let's begin. (Kioutsu)

Kioutsu grabbed a bottle of rubbing alcohol at applied some to a small towel. He gently rubbed it over Kouga's cock, making sure he negated any chance of infection. Then, Kioutsu picked up the first of three needles he had, this one being the smallest in diameter. Kioutsu gently pushed the small, sharp needle through the bottom of Kouga's foreskin. After leaving the needle sit for a few moments, he removed it and inserted the second, larger needle in the same hole. Kioutsu walked away and left Kouga tied down on the table for nearly an hour. Finally, Kioutsu walked back in and swapped in the third and final needle, this one for increasing the hole size only. Kioutsu again left Kouga restrained and naked in his office, this time for nearly two hours. When Kioutsu eventually walked back in, Kouga was getting irritated.

Relax Kouga, the skin needs time to adjust to the piercing, if I didn't do this you would be in a world of pain right about now. (Kioutsu)

Okay, but can we hurry it up a bit. (Kouga)

Don't worry, were almost done, now, would you like gold or silver? Personally, I think the gold would look better with your darker skin complexion, I think we'll just go with that. (Kioutsu)

As Kouga shrugged in agreement, or as he attempted to shrug in agreement, Kioutsu got out a medium size gold ring that had a keystone cut out of it, which he also had. Kioutsu first disinfected the piercing, then inserted the open ring, leaving the open section outwards. Then, Kioutsu applied a strange smelling, blue-ish chemical to the sides of the ring's keystone and squeezed it into the ring. The chemical sizzled for a minute and then the ring was complete, with no markings that the opening was ever there to begin with. Kioutsu left Kouga to admire his piercing while he tended to another patient. After a few minutes, Kouga realised that Kioutsu wasn't coming back soon. He tried to pull the restraints off but wasn't able to break one of them.

Kouga walked out of the office and winced at the slight pain in his groin. Damn, the wolf thought to himself, this thing really does hurt. It didn't help that Kioutsu had performed a very thorough examination of Kouga's piercing, making sure that the hole was properly formed and not developing an infection. Was it really necessary for him to tie my hands behind my back though, it's not like I'm gonna rip the damn ring out! Kioutsu hadn't even given him his pelt back, saying that he should leave the piercing uncovered for the next day or so. Ohh well, the wolf thought, I guess I'll teach Inuyasha to be a wolf demon tomorrow, it's not like I don't have two months to do it. Kouga slipped back to the sleeping area he shared with Inuyasha, pleased to see Inuyasha up and playing with their pup. Quickly slipping under the furs his lover was laying under, Kouga kissed his mate tenderly, and looked over at Ryu, taking in his pup's beauty. He was still in awe over the fact that he and Inuyasha had created such a perfect little youkai. Inuyasha looked over at his mate and noticed the fact that he hadn't been wearing a pelt when he came in.

Why are you naked and restrained? (Inuyasha)

I'll tell you later, well actually I'll show you later. But for now, can you undo this stupid rope. (Kouga)

Uhh, actually this brown, haired wolf came in and told me not to, for medical reasons. (Inuyasha)

Kouga sighed and lay on his side next to his mate and pup. He gently kissed Inuyasha and looked down at the little wolf they had created together. God I can't wait until May, the wolf thought to himself, I'm dying to get Inuyasha pregnant again. Especially now that Inuyasha was safe in their den, the litter they created would almost certainly be more than one pup.

Kouga. (Inuaysha)

Yeah baby, what's up? (Kouga)

Who was that wolf exactly, he-he was pretty good looking. (Inuyasha)

That would have been Kioutsu, he's the pack healer. I'm glad you're already warming up to living in our wolf pack. (Kouga)

Inuyasha blushed slightly and nuzzled up under Kouga's chin, cradling a now sleepy Ryu. The little demon tugged at a strand of Inuyasha's hair, getting the hanyou's attention. Inuyasha could see his pup was tired so he picked up the wolf-inu hybrid and set him down between Kouga and himself. Within minutes, Ryu was sound asleep and the light sounds of his breathing were making his parents sleepy as well.

Wanna take a nap, babe? (Kouga)

Sure, that sounds good. (Inuyasha)

The two canine youkai fell asleep with their little pup and when they awoke, it was nearly dark. Ryu awoke, and started climbing all over his parents, quickly waking them both. Inuyasha grabbed his pup and started tickling the little pup, causing Ryu to giggle uncontrolably. As the two sat their playing with their pup, a tall, muscular, dirty blond haired wolf walked in, wearing a suit of armor very similar to Kouga's.

Hey Kouga, what up? (Sano)

Sano, hey man, how's it goin? (Kouga)

Not much, what about you? And why are your hands tied behind your back, I always thought you would be the the seme, not the uke. (Sano)

I am seme you MORON!! This is Kioutsu's handiwork. (Kouga)

Ahhh, and who's the cute pup, those ears are adorable as hell. (Sano)

This is my mate Inuyasha, and our pup Ryu. (Kouga)

Hel-lo Inuyasha, very nice to meet you. (Sano)

Inuyasha was both unsettled and aroused at this new wolf's lustful gaze. He didn't know how he knew Kouga, but they seemed friendly with each other.

Ohh yeah, Inuyasha this is Sano, we've been friends since we were born, he's the leader of one of our neighboring tribes. He's also a complete hentai and he'll probably try to sleep with you. (Kouga)

Wait, WHAT!! (Inuyasha)

What do you mean what, it's really common for wolf demons to share mates, except for the time of our mating season. (Kouga)

Uhh, are you serious? (Inuyasha)

Definetely, you could even wind up having a litter for Sano, or Hakkaku, or another seme for that matter. Though that is something we would both have to agree to of course. (Kouga)

Uhh, this is gonna be interesting trying to become a wolf, isn't it. (Inuyasha)

It might be a little challenging for you at times, but I'm sure you'll love living in our den. Now how about a quick lesson in living in a wolf tribe? (Kouga)

Sure, why not. (Inuyasha)

Alright, for your first lesson you need to know that as a uke wolf, you are expected to keep all the wolf demon semes happy. Though you are my mate, you will also need to please other wolf demons that want you, and with your looks, you're gonna be pretty busy. (Kouga)

Okay, I guess I understand that. (Inuyasha)

Why don't you show us what you learned my sweet mate? Kouga said motioning towards Sano.

Inuyasha blushed deeply but nevertheless went over to Sano and gently slid the wolf's pelt down. Taking the strong wolf's very large cock, Inuyasha gently began to suck along it's length, before taking it entirely into his mouth. Sano stood there for a few minutes enjoying the attention Inuyasha was giving his cock, before turning towards Kouga.

Uhhh, Kouga would you mind if I... (Sano)

Not at all Sano. (Kouga)

Inuyasha wondered what Sano had asked to do when suddenly the wolf pulled out of his mouth and shot his load all over Inuyasha's face. It took the young hanyou a second to realize what Sano had done; he had used his cum to scent mark Inuyasha. Inuyasha blushed deeply but made no move to remove the wolf's seed from his face. Sano used his hand to rub his cum into Inuyasha's skin, making sure his scent would stick with the hanyou for at least a couple of weeks, for wolf demon seed was very pungent, and very strong.

Uhh, all I can smell is your cum, I need to go wash this stuff off! (Inuyasha)

Sorry pup, but that smell isn't going to dissapate for a couple of weeks at least. (Sano)

What do you mean it won't dissapate, can't I just wash it off? (Inuyasha)

Nope, wolf demon cum is really strong, that's the whole point of scent marking someone, it would be pointless if they could just rub it off right away. (Sano)

Great. Hey can we go get something to eat, I'm starving. (Inuyasha)

Why don't you two take Ryu down with you, I'm not really hungry. (Kouga)

Alright, then I'll see you in a few minutes my love. (Inuyasha)

Inuyasha leaned down and gave his mate a tender, loving kiss. Then, he picked up Ryu, who had once again fallen asleep, and went down with Sano to their eating area. When they got down there, they found seats next to Ginta, Hakkaku, and Miroku. The five talked with each other for a few minutes before getting their dinner, several deer the hunting pack had killed earlier in the day. After eating, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Miroku bid Sano, Inuyasha, and Ryu goodnight and went back to their sleeping area. Sano walked with Inuyasha to the sleeping area he shared with Kouga. Sano placed a gentle kiss on Inuyasha's lips, and gazed down into the hanyou's eyes lovingly.

Thanks for today Inuyasha. It's been a great pleasure meeting you, I'd really like to spend some more time with you, if you wouldn't mind. (Sano)

Not at all, it was really nice to meet you too Sano. (Inuyasha)

Sano said goodnight to Inuyasha and a fast asleep Ryu, and left for his own sleeping area. Inuyasha went into his sleeping area to see his mate, and was immediately glad he did. Kouga had lit several candles and was waiting for his mate to return, since Kioutsu had stopped by and removed the rope binding his wrists behind his back. Inuyasha was instantly drawn to the shiny, gold ring in Kouga's foreskin, and he could feel himself harden at the thought of what that ring would feel like inside of him.

Wow, so this is what you were hiding, I like it! (Inuyasha)

I'm glad you do, I thought you would, my sweet little puppy. (Kouga)

Inuyasha blushed and felt Kouga's arms encircle him as the wolf pressed their lips together. After a minute, Kouga slid his tongue into Inuyasha's awaiting mouth, and managed to draw a light moan from the young half-demon. A little while later the two pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes.

I love you Inuyasha, I still can't believe how perfect you are, and how perfect our little pup is. (Kouga)

I love you two Kouga, my big strong wolf. I can't wait to be fully bonded with you, and to have another pup with you. (Inuyasha)

Inuyasha. (Kouga)

Kouga pressed his lips against his mate's and reveled in what the young demon had just said. Kouga still couldn't believe he had found a mate as perfect as Inuyasha was, and he was damn determined to keep him happy forever. Inuyasha went over and laid Ryu down on their bed before walking back over to his wolf. Kouga laid the two of them down on a pile of furs near their bed and gently began kissing Inuyasha again, before pulling him into a commanding kiss. After a minute, Inuyasha gently pushed Kouga down onto his back, drawing a surprised look from the ookami youkai.

I want to play with your ring for a while, if you don't mind. (Inuyasha)

Take your time my love, I'm just glad you enjoy it. (Kouga)

Inuyasha getnly fondled the shining ring in Kouga's manhood before running his tongues along it, drawing a low moan from Kouga. Inuyasha began to suck on Kouga and the sensations he caused Kouga whenever he flicked the ring with his tongue were driving the ookami crazy. Soon Kouga felt he was about to cum and did what Sano had done earlier. After releasing his seed on Inuyasha, Kouga quickly rubbed it in, smirking at the fact that the combined scent of the two wolves would leave Inuyasha marked for more than a month. Kouga then pushed Inuyasha onto his back and started sucking of his puppy, causing the silver haired youkai to gasp and clutch at Kouga's soft black hair. Kouga soon brought his mate to orgasm and licked up all of Inuyasha's cum, reveling in the fact that he could leave Inuyasha so breathless. Once he finished cleaning Inuyasha, Kouga picked up his mate and carried him over to their bed. Gently setting Inuyasha down, Kouga positioned himself so that Ryu was safely between them and wrapped his muscular arms around the hanyou he so deeply loved.

Alright!! End of chapter ten!! I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've had the last two chapters sitting on my edit thing for like two months!! It might be a lil while before I update again, in the next two weeks I've got finals, surgery to get my wisdom teeth removed(OWWWWWWWWWWWW), a possible trip to the shore to recover from said surgery, I have to get fitted for contacts(YAY), and I will be dealing with laziness from finally being off as well as possible side effects from the pain medication I'll be getting for my surgery, so writing might not be possible in the next few weeks, but I'll see what I can do

Hope it was okay, please leave feedback!! Ohh yeah one more thing!! Which story should I update next? Kouga, A Wolf Demon's Heart, A Brother's Promise, or should I start a new fic? BYE-BYE!!

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	11. Tied up at the moment

A Wolf Demon's Heart : Tied up at the moment A Wolf Demon's Heart Tied up at the moment

Hey Everybody, start of chapter 11!! HUGE, HUGE thanks to everyone who left feedback!! Sorry, but it'll be at least a week before you see another update, cause I got A fuckin boatload of shit to take care of, but I am off of school for the summer, so that makes up for at least. Please keep leaving feedback, it really is my inspiration to keep writing this fic!! WARNING!! MATURE CONTENT, SEX, INAPPROPRIATE THEMES, BLAH-BLAH-BLAH!! On with the chapter!!

Inuyasha awoke to the feel of Kouga's tongue running across his face. The inu lay there for a second enjoying the strange sensations before sitting up and sliding away from his mate.

What are you doing Kouga? (Inuyasha)

Grooming you, why did ya stop me? (Kouga)

Cause that feels really weird, and very strange. (Inuyasha)

So, it's something I'm supposed to do for you. (Kouga)

Why exactly? (Inuyasha)

Well, it's just that I'm supposed to take good care of you as your mate, and grooming you is just one of things I have to do to take care of you. Now relax and let me do my job. (Kouga)

Inuyasha laid down on their bedding and let his mate continue what he was doing. Kouga gently teased inu with his tongue, before gently sliding it into the half-demon's awaiting mouth. After breaking apart from their kiss, rather reluctantly, Kouga looked down at his mate. As Inuyasha stared up at his wolf, he realised that Ryu wasn't with them.

Hey! where the hell is Ryu?! (Inuyasha)

Don't worry baby, Ryu is with my grandfather, he's perfectly fine. And now that I have you all alone, were gonna have some fun! (Kouga)

Kouga quickly got up of the bed and walked over to a small chest he had sitting nearby. Reaching into it, the wolf pulled out four silk strips, making sure they were all strong enough. Going back over to his mate, Kouga gently pushed Inuyasha down on his back and took one of his hands. Using one of the silk strips, Kouga tied Inuyasha's wrist to the top of their bed, before repeating the process with his other wrist. Then taking one of his legs, Kouga tied a strip around Inuyasha's ankle and tied the ends to a chain that was suspended from the den's ceiling. Taking Inuyasha's other ankle, Kouga restrained Inuyasha's other leg using a second chain that was suspended next to the first one. Once finished, Kouga stepped back to admire his handiwork. Inuyasha was laying on his back with his hands above his head, and his legs held up and apart, giving the wolf complete access to his mate's hind end. Inuyasha tried in vain to free himself from his bonds. The silk ties were made from silk thread created by a demon and were imposssible to pull apart by hand. Kouga kneeled over his mate for a moment before getting up and pulling his pelt on, with some difficulty thanks to his mammoth erection.

Hey, where are you going? (Inuyasha)

I'm gonna get some company, you just wait there. (Kouga)

Kouga left a confused inu laying on their bed, and went to find his friends. Kouga tracked down Ginta, Hakkaku, Miroku, Sano, and Sano's intended mate, Razza. Kouga quickly returned with his friends, all of whom were very excited to see Inuyasha in such a revealing position. Upon seeing who Kouga had returned with, Inuyasha turned a thousand shades of red and started struggling against his bonds once again. Kouga walked over to his mate and placed a hand on his stomach to calm him down, before placing a gentle kiss on Inuyasha's lips.

Relax Inuyasha, your supposed to please other semes, remember? (Kouga)

Uhh, yeah... I guess. (Inuyasha)

Don't worry Inu, were gonna make you feel good. (Sano)

Inuyasha relaxed and laid back on the bed as Kouga, Hakkaku, Sano, Ginta, and Razza stripped. Ginta went over to Inuyasha and quickly pulled him into a commanding kiss before straddling the inu's body and putting his cock to Inuyasha's mouth. Inuyasha began to suck on the wolf and soon had the wolf monaing out his name. Meanwhile, Hakkaku positioned himself to take Inuyasha and after applying some oil to the hanyou's entrance, thrusted into the half-demon. Inuyasha moaned in ecstacy at feeling the spiky haired wolf penetrating him, and the vibrations caused by his moan were enough to send Ginta over the edge. The wolf demon quickly exploded into Inuyasha's mouth, sending waves of hot seed down Inuyasha's throat. After being licked clean, Ginta climbed off of Inuyasha, and his place was quickly taken by Razza. The wolf demon had long silver hair similar to Inuyasha's, a similar build, and had a suit of armor similar to Kouga's though entirely in black. Inuyasha expected the new wolf would do what Ginta had done, but Razza slid further forward, forcing Inuyasha to lick at the demon's hole. Inuyasha quickly went to work pleasing the wolf, the inu was already incredibly aroused and had no way to make himself cum thanks to the ties holding his hands down. After a few minutes, Razza moved back and went to put his manhood down Inuyasha's throat, though he was quickly stopped and grabbed by Sano, who had been extremely turned on by seeing Inuyasha prepping Razza. Hakkaku quickly felt himself reach orgasm and before he knew it, he exploded deep in Inuyasha's ass, filling the hanyou with his seed. Gently pulling out of the dog demon, Hakkaku teased Inuyasha by lightly taking hold of his cock and gently stroking him off, going just fast enough to tease him but not fast enough to get Inuyasha off. Inuyasha tried to thrust up into the wolf demon's hand but Hakkaku let go just in time, and instead started spanking the inu for trying. Kouga quickly replaced Hakkaku, and thrusted deep into Inuyasha, causing him to cry out from the pleasure of being stretched to his limit. Kouga started thrusting slowly, enjoying how tight his mate was, before gradually speeding up. Soon, both the demons were panting and Kouga knew his mate was about to cum. Right before Inuyasha reached completion, Kouga pulled out of him. Inuyasha nearly cried from being denied that close to cumming. Kouga grabbed Miroku and had him lay on top of Inuyasha. Miroku could feel Inuyasha's rock hard cock pressing against his stomach, and quickly felt Kouga's equally hard cock pushing into his ass. Kouga pounded into the monk, causing both to cry out in ecstacy and making Inuyasha want to weep. He was soo damn close to orgasm, but Kouga was hell bent on teasing him to the point of insanity. Kouga quickly came and filled Miroku's ass with his cum, causing the former monk to cum as well, shooting his load over Inuyasha's stomach. After pulling out of Miroku and letting him go, Kouga gently leaned over the still bound Inuyasha.

Kouga PLEEEAAASSSSEE, I can't take this anymore!! (Inuyasha)

Awww, I know baby, but you have to hold on a little while longer, okay? (Kouga)

Sano came over holding Razza, who he was also inside of. Sano gently pulled out of his intended mate and prepared to enter his friends mate. Razza quickly got Inuyasha to start sucking him off, and Sano pushed deep into the dog demon. Soon, all three demons were nearing completion. Sano felt himself reaching orgasm and shot out into Inuyasha, sending the half-demon over the edge as well. The monstrous moan Inuyasha created when he came set Razza off, and he exploded down Inuyasha's throat. Exhausted, Razza pulled out of Inuyasha's mouth and was gently grabbed by Sano, who pulled himself out of Inuyasha as well. Kouga laid down on one side of Inuyasha and Sano laid down with Razza in his arms on Inuyasha's other side. Hakkaku collected Ginta and Miroku and pulled his pelt on.

That was incredible. We definetely have to do that again soon! (Hakkaku)

Indeed we do. (Kouga)

Aren't you gonna untie me already? (Inuyasha)

Nope. (Kouga)

Alright, I lied!! Not quite the end of chapta eleven, so I guess you could call this next part chapter 11-2!!

Inuyasha slowly awoke to the feel of someone on top of him. Once his eyes came into focus, Inuyasha was able to recognize that the wolf on top of him was Razza. The wolf demon's light blue eyes gazed down Inuyasha's amber ones, and Inuyasha was suprised to see all the emotion in Razza's eyes. The wolf leaned down and pressed his lips to Inuyasha's before moving down to his jaw line. After licking and kissing under his chin, Razza moved down across Inuyasha's chest and started sucking on one of the inu's nipples, pinching the other one with his hand. Inuyasha moaned and tried to push Razza's head closer to his chest but realized his hands were still bound, as were his legs. Razza continued teasing the hanyou before licking down his stomach until he got to Inuyasha's cock. Gently taking it in his hand Razza began to stroke up and down making sure the inu was rock hard. Then the wolf began sucking on the dog demon's length, suprised that Inuyasha was a uke going by his size. After a few minutes, Inuyasha was pouring out precum and could feel he was about to cum. A split second before he reached orgasm, Razza pulled off of the hanyou, causing the demon to cry out in frustration.

Come on already!! If you aren't gonna finish me, at least untie one of my hands or something!! (Inuyasha)

Don't worry Inuyasha, I'll make you cum real hard, but first I need you to do something for me. I really want to feel you in me, so I want you to prep me like you did last time. Do that and I'll make you cum sooo hard. (Razza)

Alright, I'll do it. (Inuyasha)

Razza hugged the bound Inu before turning and putting his ass above Inuyasha's face. The half-demon began to lubricate the wolf demon with his tongue. Inuyasha licked around Razza's opening before thrusting his tongue into him, causing the wolf demon to moan rather seductively, only making the inu want him more. Eventually, Razza pulled off of Inuyasha and turned to reposition himself over Inuyasha's cock. Relaxing himself, Razza pushed down onto Inuyasha and felt the inu penetrate him. After fitting Inuyasha in him completely, Razza began to thrust hard, loving the feel of the half-demon. Soon, both were near completion, and Razza decided it was definetely time for them both to cum. Clenching down on Inuyasha's cock sent the inu youkai over the edge, and he bucked up into the wolf demon, sending Razza over the edge as well. The silver haired wolf demon shot out over Inuyasha's stomach in one of the hardest orgasms of his life. After a few minutes of just laying there, Razza moved up Inuyasha's body and positioned his hole over Inuyasha's face once again.

Clean me out baby. (Razza)

Inuyasha really didn't have much of a choice so he started licking Razza's entrance clean. He had to admit, tasting his own cum in the wolf was actually pretty damn exciting, and he was quickly getting hard again. The wolf enjoyed Inuyasha's attentions for a few minutes before turning around and putting his cock to Inuyasha's mouth, which the hanyou immediately started sucking on. Soon, Inuyasha brought the horny wolf to orgasm and he felt Razza's seed shoot down his throat. Razza pulled himself out of Inuyasha's mouth and laid down beside his new found lover. Razza gently kissed Inuyasha's cheek and nuzzled close to him.

That was incredible Inuyasha, I think I'm in love with you. (Razza)

Thanks, but could you please untie one of my hands or something, I'm dying here. (Inuyasha)

Sorry puppy, maybe later. Goodnight Inuyasha. (Razza)

You don't think you can just lay down now after giving us that good of a show do you? (Sano)

Sano, Kouga! When did you get back? (Razza)

About the time you started sucking Inuyasha off. (Sano)

Both of the silver haired demons blushed a thousand shades of red. They couldn't believe that their mates had seen the whole thing. Both the wolf demon semes came over to the bed and started preparing their respective mates, before punging deep into them. Soon all four of the demons were reached orgasm, and all four took the positions they had had before. As the other three youkai started to drift off to sleep, Inuyasha realized he probably wouldn't be untied for at least a few more hours. And he loved it.

Alright the true end of chapter eleven!! hope it was okay!! BYE-BYE

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	12. Razza

A Wolf Demon's Heart : Razza A Wolf Demon's Heart Razza

Start of Chapter 12!! Hope you like it!! Notice!! MATURE CONTENT!!

Inuyasha opened his eyes and felt he was still surrounded by Kouga, Sano, and Razza. He also felt that he was still bound, and a quick pull on his arms and legs confirmed it. Kouga's eyes opened to the sight of his young mate trying to free himself once again. Kouga gently slid onto Inuyasha and placed a gentle kiss on the hanyou's lips. Kouga was amazed at how quickly Inuyasha was adapting to living with wolf demons. Kouga was almost certain Inuyasha would fight being tied up when he was surrounded by a group of wolf demons, yet his only resistance had come from being tied up naked in front of his friends. In addition, Kouga was certain Inuyasha wouldn't get their pack mentality, and thus wouldn't do anything for any demon besides Kouga. Despite Kouga's fears, Inuyasha, with a little coaxing, had been very open to sleeping with other ookami and had even taken a lover of sorts. With wolf demons, it was very common for two uke males to form a sort of unofficial bond with each other, in addition to their recognized bonds with their seme mates. Kouga was shocked to see how aroused Inuyasha had gotten when he had had to service other ukes and let semes other than Kouga enter him. Kouga couldn't have been happier with how Inuyasha had reacted to his little test, and Kouga was really hoping that Inuyasha's progress kept up at it's current rate.

How are you feeling my little pup? (Kouga)

Good. Though do think you could untie me now? (Inuyasha)

Why would we want to do that? (Sano)

Cause I'm tired of having my ass on display for everyone. (Inuyasha)

But it's a nice ass. (Razza)

Inuyasha blushed, yet relaxed in his restraints. Sano suprised Inuyasha by gently pressing their lips together, enjoying the taste of the young half-demon. He loved the fact that the dog demon smelled like him thanks to his scent marking the hanyou the day before. The two continued in their kiss for a minute before Sano gently pulled away from the bound inu youkai, going over to his intended mate and putting his arms around the silver haired wolf. He truly loved Razza, though he wished the young demon would allow him to create a full bond between them.

Hey, I'm gettin kinda hungry. You wanna go get some food and bring it back, Kouga? (Sano)

Yeah, I'm ready to eat. You two stay here, we'll be right back with dinner. (Kouga)

Alright, we won't go anywhere. At least I won't, can't guarantee Inuyasha won't take off though. (Razza)

Shut up you bastard!! (Inuyasha)

Love you too, Inuyasha. (Razza)

Uhhh, someone untie me already!! (Inuyasha)

Kouga and Sano left to get dinner for the group. Razza gently laid down beside Inuyasha with a sad, distant look on his face.

What's wrong Razza? (Inuyasha)

Ohh, it's nothing. Well, it's just, I really love Sano, but I'm scared of becoming his mate. (Razza)

Why are you afraid of being his mate? (Inuyasha)

Well, the big thing is, I'm afraid of becoming pregnant, and if I create a bond with Sano, I have to become pregnant this mating season because of the new mating requirement. Also, I guess that size of a committment scares me, I'm only 261 after all. That's probably part of it, I mean I just went into heat last year, and Sano's over a thousand. (Razza)

Wait, Sano's a millenia old! (Inuyasha)

Yep, and hey you should look at your mate, Kouga's older than Sano by at least a hundred years. (Razza)

Kouga? (Inuyasha)

Yeah, he's like 1200 years old or something. (Razza)

Wow, I had no idea, I thought Kouga was my age. I could see why you would be afraid of getting pregnant, especially with an age gap like that. (Inuyasha)

What's it like, getting pregnant I mean? (Razza)

It's neat. I mean, some parts of it suck, like the morning sickness and the stress from the weight gain. Other than that, it wasn't too bad, though I did only have Ryu, so my pregnancy was a pretty light one. It was really neat feeling Ryu though, especially when he started kicking and all. Though once he grew claws, his movements in me weren't quite as pleasant. (Inuyasha)

Are you glad you had Ryu? (Inuyasha)

Oh yeah. If anything, I'm sad I've only had Ryu thus far. (Inuyasha)

Thanks Inuyasha. Maybe I should let Sano create a bond with me then. (Razza)

Hey, I think the best thing I've ever done is mate with Kouga and have Ryu. (Inuyasha)

Hey you two. (Kouga)

Hey baby! (Inuyasha)

Kouga and Sano walked in with their dinner. They sat down next to Inuyasha and Razza and began eating. Kouga took a strip of meat and put it in his mouth before kissing Inuyasha. Inuyasha bit the piece of meat in Kouga's mouth and quickly downed it, suprised at how hungry he was. Kouga kept feeding Inuyasha in the same way until Inuyasha was completely full. When the four were finished, they laid down on the bed and rested for a few minutes. Razza nuzzled up under Inuyasha's chin, and gently licked along the hanyou's jaw line. Kouga wrapped his arms around his mate and Sano did the same with Razza.

Baby, I think I'm ready to be your mate. (Razza)

Really, you mean it? (Sano)

Yeah, I was talking with Inuyasha, and he really put me at ease about a lot of the fears I had, so I think I'm ready. (Razza)

You don't have to worry my sweet Razza, I promise this will be the best decision you've ever made. Have you decided where you want to create our bond? (Sano)

I want to do it right here, on top of Inuyasha since he's my lover. (Razza)

Alright, with Inuyasha's permission of course. (Sano)

Uhhh, why not? And hey Kouga, you never told me your like a thousand years older than me. (Inuyasha)

I didn't? Well, it doesn't really matter anyway, once demons hit sexual maturation by going to heat for the first time, you really stop aging. (Kouga)

That's true. So when are you two gonna "create" your bond on me? (Inuyasha)

How bout now? (Razza)

Why not? (Inuyasha)

Razza quickly put his ass over Inuyasha's face again, giving the bound hanyou no choice but to lubricate his lover. After a few minutes, Razza turned and laid down on top of Inuyasha and positioned himself for Sano to mount him. Sano pushed deep into Razza and heard the silver haired wolf moan his name. Sano slowly began to thrust harder into Razza and soon had the wolf panting. Sano sped up with his thrusts and soon both of the wolves reached completion. Sano poured cum into Razza as Razza exploded onto Inuyasha's stomach. Sano quickly bit down on the back of Razza's neck, leaving his permanent mating mark. Sano quickly sliced his left wrist open and held it to Razza's mouth, prompting the wolf demon to suck up the seme's pungent blood. Razza's saliva quickly healed the cut on Sano's wrist, and their mating was completed. Razza collapsed on top of Inuyasha and quickly fell asleep, nuzzling close to the chest of his lover. Sano laid next to Inuyasha and Razza and Kouga laid on their other side, holding his still bound mate lovingly. The four demons quickly fell asleep, all of them drained by the day's events.

Alright, that's chapter 12, hope you liked it!! Please continue to leave feedback!! BYE-BYE!!

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	13. Becoming a wolf

A Wolf Demon's Heart : Becoming a wolf A Wolf Demon's Heart Becoming a wolf

Hola!! Start of chapter thirteen. Hope you like it!! Big thanks to aaronspencer, arettig, inuyasha, and everyone who left feedback!! Please continue to leave feedback!! Notice: This may be the last update I make for about a month. This coming Tuesday, I'm going to the shore for three weeks so, I won't be able to update while I'm down there. NOTICE: Not for children!! MATURE CONTENT!!

Razza's eyes fluttered open. He had done it, he was Sano's mate. The realization hit him, and the silver haired wolf couldn't help but grin. He had one hell of a good mate, that was for sure. Sano was big, strong, very powerful, and very skilled in bed. Plus, the wolf demon thought to himself, I have the sexiest lover imaginable. Razza slid himself on top of his bound lover and placed a gentle kiss on the hanyou's lips. Razza's gentle kiss was just enough to wake Inuyasha, who gazed up into the wolf's eyes. They shared a deep, tender kiss with each other, before the wolf laid down on top of the dog demon. Razza let his hand slip down between his legs and began to stroke himself off. Razza pressed his lips to Inuyasha's once more before presenting the inu yet again with his ass.

Come on Razza, why do you keep making me do this?

Because it feels soo good when you do it.

This is the last time I'm doing this.

Of course it is.

Inuyasha began licking at Razza's ass, tasting the cum still oozing out of Razza from his mating with Sano. Inuyasha had to admit, despite what he said, doing this to Razza really did make him aroused. And of course the wolf was making no move to satisfy the restrained dog demon. Soon Razza came and shot his load onto Inuyasha's stomach, which Inuyasha took as a sign that Razza was finished with him. But, when Inuyasha stopped licking, Razza grabbed his balls not so gently, sending a clear message to Inuyasha that his job wasn't over yet. Inuyasha went back to pleasuring Razza, and in return the wolf began gently rubbing his balls, sending pleasureable shock waves through Inuyasha.

Do you want to cum Inuyasha? (Razza)

Yes, please Razza. (Inuyasha)

I'll make you a deal then. I'll give you a blowjob right now, but you have to lick my ass every morning to wake me up for the next week. (Razza)

Do I have to? (Inuyasha)

No, but then again I don't have to give you a blowjob. (Razza)

Inuyasha considered it for a minute, and decided he'd go with the wolf demon's offer. Though he wasn't particularly fond of the licking the wolf's hole, he really needed to cum.

Fine, I'll do it, now give me that blowjob! (Inuyasha)

As you wish, lover. (Razza)

Razza slid down Inuyasha's body and began to suck on the hanyou's impressive cock. Razza ran his tongue along Inuyasha's length and moaned deep in his throat, causing vibrations to run down Inuyasha's length. Inuyasha was amazed at how skilled his lover was and knew he wasn't going to last long, though he was determined to make the wolf demon work for Inuyasha's orgasm. Right as Inuyasha was nearly finished, Razza slid Inuyasha's cock out of his mouth.

Hey, what the hell?! (Inuyasha)

Two weeks. (Razza)

What? (Inuyasha)

You have to lick me awake every morning for two weeks. (Razza)

No way, we said one week. (Inuyasha)

Alright then, I guess you aren't going to be having an orgasm for a while. (Razza)

Razza went to get off of Inuyasha and the hanyou knew he was screwed. He couldn't take being this close to completion and Razza knew it. So, until he came, Razza pretty much had complete control over him.

Fine, two weeks. (Inuyasha)

Three. (Razza)

What, you just said two! (Inuyasha)

A month. (Razza)

Damn it!! Fine, I'll lick you awake everyday for a month. (Inuyasha)

Good. Ohh, and everytime you miss a day, you owe me two in return. (Razza)

Fine!! Just make me cum already!! (Inuyasha)

Razza quickly took Inuyasha's cock in his mouth again, loving the taste of the inu youkai. Inuyasha's skin tasted like salt, earth, and pine, and it was a taste Razza was in love with. Soon, Inuyasha felt he was about to cum again, and a second before he shot his load, Razza pulled off of him and looked up at his lover.

God damn it Razza!! (Inuyasha)

What Inuyasha, I just want you to enjoy this. It's probably the last time your going to get a blowjob for at least a month. (Razza)

What do you mean? (Inuyasha)

Well, for the length of time that your licking me to wake me up, I don't want you touching yourself. And of course, your my lover, so you better not even think about doing anything with another uke. (Razza)

What about Kouga? (Inuyasha)

Well, if you're having sex with him or another seme, that's fine. But, if I smell your cum on your hand, or if I smell that you had a release without the smell of a seme on you, you're in big trouble. Got that? (Razza)

Yeah, I got it. Now please lover. (Inuyasha)

Alright, you really want me to bring you to orgasm now? (Razza)

Yes, I'm dying here. (Inuyasha)

Razza quickly returned to Inuyasha's cock and started sucking his lover off once again. Soon, the inu couldn't take it and bucked up into Razza's mouth, shooting his seed down Razza's throat.

Inuyasha. Why the hell did you do that? I wanted to get to taste your cum, but you just shot it all down my throat! (Razza)

Sorry Razza, I didn't mean to. (Inuyasha)

I think that's worth an extra day of licking me, don't you? (Razza)

Sure, why not? (Inuyasha)

And, after the month is over, I'm sure you'll have plenty of cum built up for me to taste. (Razza)

Great. (Inuyasha)

Morning you two. (Kouga)

Hey baby. (Inuyasha)

Kouga leaned over and gave Inuyasha a gently kiss before sliding over his young mate. Koug reached over and quickly gave Razza a gentle kiss as well. Kouga had always liked the silver haired wolf, and he was glad Sano had taken him as a mate. Kouga turned his attention back to Inuyasha, gently running his tongue along Inuyasha's jaw line. Kouga nuzzled under Inuyasha's chin, making the hanyou moan lightly in pleasure from the contact. Kouga continued kising under Inuyasha's chin for a moment before moving his head up to look down into Inuyasha's deep golden eyes.

Do you want me to untie you now Inuyasha? (Kouga)

Yes please, these are starting to get a bit uncomfortable. (Inuyasha)

Kouga gently untied Inuyasha's legs and then his hands, freeing his beautiful mate. Inuyasha quickly wrapped his slender body around Kouga's incredibly muscular one. Inuyasha nuzzled up under Kouga's chin as he ran his hands along all of Kouga's perfectly formed muscles, loving how ripped his mate was. While Inuyasha ran his hands across Kouga's extremely well toned body, Kouga ran his hands across Inuyasha's slender, very sexy form.

Ohh, that feel's good Kouga. (Inuyasha)

I'm glad you're enjoying it Inuyasha, though I must say, if we're gonna get you pregnant with a sizeable litter, we have to add a couple pounds to this slender frame of yours. (Kouga)

What, are you saying I'm too thin. Do you not like the way I look? Inuyasha said concerned.

No, not at all. It's just that you are on the slender side for having pups. You are using you're own energy to create and feed the litter in you, so having a few extra pounds on your frame isn't a bad idea. (Kouga)

That makes sense. I know I was getting tired a lot when I had Ryu, is that part of it? (Inuyasha)

Probably. That, and the fact that you were feeding and growing a full demon pup with a half demon body meant that you were probably using up most of your demonic energy to keep Ryu alive and well inside you. (Kouga)

Yeah. How many days is it until the next mating season? (Inuyasha)

Just over seven weeks. So, I've got like six weeks to teach you how to be a wolf, then we'd have our formal bonding ceremony, and then I'm free to pup you for many years to come my little inu. (Kouga)

So, what all do you have to teach me to become a wolf, as you were saying. (Inuyasha)

Well, I really just need to teach you about living in a wolf demon tribe and about some of the wolf demon customs. (Kouga)

Like what? (Inuyasha)

Well, for example, you just learned about pleasing other semes and about taking a lover. So, you already got two big ones out of the way. (Kouga)

Yeah, what's the whole point of pleasing other semes? I mean, it felt good and all, but I still prefer having you fuck me over anyone else. (Inuyasha)

Well, it's because we live in a pack. All the seme wolf demon's will do anything to protect you and to care of you. And in return, you're supposed to care for them. And of course, it's very natural that you'd prefer me, I am such a fantastic lover after all.(Kouga)

Dumb wolf. (Inuyasha)

Cute mutt. Now, come here, I want to taste your sweet body again. (Kouga)

Inuyasha slid back into Kouga's warm embrace, and Kouga laid him down on their bed. Kouga started sliding his tongue across Inuyasha's chest, before taking one of his nipples and playfully bitting and sucking on it. Kouga took his hand and pinched the other one, causing Inuyasha to moan out his mate's name. After a minute, Kouga continued downward, nuzzling the silver curls on Inuyasha's groin before taking the hanyou's cock in his mouth. Kouga started to gently suck along Inuyasha's length, causing the hanyou to moan. Kouga teasingly blew air across the tip of Inuyasha's cock, before taking Inuyasha's length in his mouth once again. Soon, Inuyasha felt himself reach orgasm, and he shot his load into Kouga's mouth. Kouga, who had been stroking himself off at the same time, shot his own load across his stomach. Kouga then laid down next to Inuyasha, and went to wrap his arms around the hanyou that was his mate. Inuyasha stopped him, and instead rolled on top of Kouga and slid down Kouga's body. Inuyasha quickly lapped up all of the seed that was spread across Kouga's stomach before returning to his previous position and letting his mate encircle him.

Why did you do that, Inuyasha? (Kouga)

Well, I thought I was supposed to groom my mate. Plus, your cum does taste so incredible. (Inuyasha)

Inuyasha, I love you so much. I can't believe that you're mine. (Kouga)

I love you too, Kouga, my big strong wolf. (Inuyasha)

The two decided to take a nap, both of them drained by their release. The two youkai quickly drifted off to a deep, peaceful sleep, both content in each other's arms.

Here's the picture that I got Razza from.

Alright, I know it ain't a lot, but it's fuckin 2:43 AM!! And I'm tired. So, I'll see what I can do about updating, but I'm not sure if I will have time to update this story in the next two days. Please leave feedback. BYE-BYE!!

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	14. Routine Checkup

A Wolf Demon's Heart : Routine Checkup A Wolf Demon's Heart Routine Checkup

Hello!! Here, we go,start of chapter 14. Man, who'da thought this would actually break twenty thousand words. Hope you like it. Please leave Feedback!! NOTICE:MATURE CONTENT and stuff!!

Inuyasha's eyes slowly opened up. Kouga was staring down at his young mate, and the two quickly pressed their lips together.

Hey baby, do you wanna go get a bath at the hot springs real quick, then we can go get Ryu? (Kouga)

Yeah, that sounds good. I'm missing my little guy. (Inuyasha)

The two got up and went down to the hot springs. They quickly stripped and hopped into the very warm water. After just relaxing for a minute, Kouga and Inuyasha started scrubbing themselves off. When they were done, the two tried to get out, but Kouga couldn't help himself. He quickly grabbed his mate and pressed their lips together in a commanding kiss. After a few minutes, the two broke apart and got out of the water. They quickly dried themselves off and got dressed. The walk down to Kouga's grandfather's living space was a pretty short one. They arrived and went in. Inuyasha was suprised to see that the wolf had a striking resemblance to Kouga, more mature looking but still had most of the muscle and the features that Kouga had.

Inuyasha, this is my grandfather, Katsu. (Kouga)

Hello Inuyasha, it's a pleasure to finally meet the mother of my great grandson. (Katsu)

Pleasure to meet you too. (Inuyasha)

Did you two want to pick up Ryu now, or did youo want some more alone time? (Katsu)

No, we just thought we'd come take Ryu off your hands. (Kouga)

Alright. Do bring him back soon, I really like getting to see my great grandchild. (Katsu)

Katsu got Ryu who was sound asleep at the moment. Katsu gave Ryu to Inuyasha, and as soon as he did, the baby wolf woke up.

Mommy!! (Ryu)

Once again Kouga, I'm gonna kill you. (Inuyasha)

What, you don't like it that Ryu calls you mommy? (Kouga)

Inuyasha could only sigh in response. After bidding farewell to Katsu, Kouga and Inuyasha walked back to their sleeping area with Ryu. Kouga gently laid his mate and son down on their bed, quickly placing a kiss on his mate's lips. Kouga laid down beside the two and pulled them into his embrace. Kouga couldn't have been happier with his choice in mate, or with his son. Ryu shifted out of Inuyasha's arms and moved to Kouga, with his arms out. Kouga quickly responded by pulling the little youkai into his arms.

Hey buddy, come here! (Kouga)

Kouga pulled the giggling Ryu into his arms, as Inuyasha snuggled closer to them both. Razza came walking in and laid down beside Inuyasha.

Hey you guys. (Razza)

Hey Razza. Inuyasha said as he turned and gave the wolf a tender kiss.

Aww is that Ryu? (Razza)

Yep, that's him alright. (Inuyasha)

He's so adorable! (Razza)

Mommy!! Ryu said as he held his arms out for his mother. Kouga handed his little pup to his mate, who gently took the baby wolf in his arms. Ryu noticed the other demon looking at him, and smiled when he saw the silver hair.

Mommy? Ryu said as he looked at Razza, the wolf demon's silver hair confusing him.

That's Razza, Ryu. (Inuyasha)

Hey would you too excuse me real quick? (Kouga)

Sure. Just don't be gone too long my big wolf. (Inuyasha)

Kouga quickly got up and left to take care of some business. Meanwhile, Inuyasha rolled over so he was that he had Ryu between himself and Razza. It didn't take long before the little wolf demon nodded off, safely hidden between his mother and Razza.

Kami, he's cute Inuyasha. (Razza)

I know, I love him so much. (Inuyasha)

Man, now this makes me want to have a pup. (Razza)

Yeah, I'm definetely glad that Kouga and I had him. (Inuyasha)

Uhhh, I'm tired. You want to take a nap till Kouga gets back? (Razza)

Yeah, why not. Ryu's asleep so he isn't going anywhere. (Inuyasha)

The two quickly fell asleep on the comfotable bedding with Ryu lying safely between them.

Kouga returned and gently woke up Inuyasha with a gentle kiss.

Hey baby, our pack doctor Kioutsu wants to see you. (Kouga)

Ohh, alright, will you watch Ryu? (Inuyasha)

Of course, I'll keep our little guy safe till you get back my love. (Kouga)

Inuyasha got up and walked out of their area and headed towards the medical area he had seen earlier. As Inuyasha walked in, he was greeted by the pack physician Kioutsu who was wearing a white medical jacket. Kioutsu quickly motioned him over to the desk he was sitting at.

Hello Inuyasha, ready for your examination? (Kioutsu)

I guess so, what all is involved? (Inuyasha)

Not too much. Now, would you kindly follow me over here? Ohh, and nice to meet you, I'm Kioutsu by the way, and I'll be your doctor for some time I hope. (Kioutsu)

The wolf said as he led Inuyasha to a steel examination table. Inuyasha quickly follwed the wolf and stood next to him.

Excellent. Now please take off all your clothing and lay down on the table. (Kioutsu)

Uhhm, okay. (Inuyasha)

Inuyasha quickly stripped and set his clothes on a small table Kioutsu had set next to the examination table. Kioutsu quickly took Inuyasha's clothes and moved them out of Inuyasha's sight. Inuyasha quickly tried to cover himself, which got Kioutsu's attention. Kioutsu came over to the table and put a demon ofuda on Inuyasha's head, paralyzing him. Kioutsu then put Inuyasha's hands above him and tied them spread out at the top of the table. Kioutsu did the same with Inuyasha's legs, then took a pair of pillows, sliding one under Inuyasha's head and one under his ass, before removing the ofuda from Inuyasha's forehead.

Hey!! Why did you do that?! (Inuyasha)

Relax Inuyasha, it's my standard procedure to restrain you. I do it to get complete access to you without you trying to cover yourself, and most wolf demon's and many dog demons relax easily when restrained. (Inuyasha)

Okay, I guess. (Inuyasha)

Fantastic, now let me just get a little more comfortable. (Kioutsu)

Kioutsu undid the tie holding his white kimono and let it slide open, showing off his chiseled torso, and his impressive manhood. Inuyasha couldn't help but blush and try to tug at the ties holding him.

There's really no use in trying to get free from them, they're made to restrain demons. (Kioutsu)

Great. So, what exactly are you gonna do to me? (Inuyasha)

I'm just going to give you a full examination to ensure your health, take a bunch of measurements for my records, and I may do a few other things. (Kioutsu)

Alright. (Inuyasha)

Kioutsu began to examine the bound demon, beggining with his torso. Kioutsu checked Inuyasha's heart and lungs and found them to be perfect. Moving on, Kioutsu pressed on Inuyasha's ribs and abdomen to make sure the didn't have any internal injuries. After giving Inu a full physical, Kioutsu began to move on. He began to take full measurements of Inuyasha, including height, weight, and a complete variety of dimensions from around his body. Then Kioutsu grabbed a strange three pronged instrument that had ratchet tracks on the top of it, which allowed the prongs to spread out.

Alright, now this is going to cause a little discomfort puppy. I'm going to insert this into your hind end and open it until you've reached your limit. The reason I'm doing this is because I need to make sure you can handle being mounted by multiple wolf demons. (Kioutsu)

Kioutsu inserted the device closed, then began to slowly open it. Kioutsu kept opening it until Inuyasha felt that he was about to burst. Kioutsu then took the measurement down, suprised at how far he could stretch the young half-demon.

Very good Inuyasha. You're just fit to be in a wolf den. (Kioutsu)

Thanks, is this almost over? (Inuyasha)

Yep, there are only two things left to do. The first thing is, is to put a small piercing through your foreskin, that's going to hold an permanent ID tag. (Kioutsu)

WHAT!! (Inuyasha)

Relax, it's a safety procedure. If anything happens, the human and demon physicians and town leaders know to check you for a tag, and because you'll have one, they'll know who you are and what particular tribe you belong to. Also, everyone trying to leave our lands is checked for a tag so that if they are a member of one of the tribes and they're not supposed to be leaving, we know about it. (Kioutsu)

Ohh. (Inuyasha)

Kioutsu quickly got a piercing set and disinfected Inuyasha's cock. Kioutsu quickly slid the piercing needle into Inuyasha's manhood and heard the dog demon moan slightly at the discomfort. Kioutsu gave Inuyasha's cock a moment to adjust beforee removing the needle and pushing two slim, metal tags into the hole in Inuyasha's foreskin. Kioutsu sealed the two tags and activated the tiny sutras in both of them to ensure they would stay in. Kioutsu then placed the ofuda he had used on Inuyasha earlier back on the hanyou's head. The doctor then untied Inuyasha only to restrain him once more standing up. Kioutsu then got out a present he had made for Kouga and began to put it on Inuyasha. Kioutsu had had a special outfit made for Inuyasha, and he was sure Kouga would love seeing Inuyasha in it. The outfit started at Inuyasha's neck with a black leather collar that could be locked on. Then, two leather straps ran down Inuyasha's body to his waist, one in front and one down his back. The two straps were connected by a snug band that encircled Inuyasha's waist, as well as one that ran under his pecs. Next, a thick, lockable strap could be attached to run through his ass and attach above his groin, allowing a dildo to be held in ass long as Inuyasha's controller wanted. The strap also had an opening in the front to free his cock and balls, which allowed for even more control over the half-demon. Kioutsu quickly unbound Inuyasha's hands and feet, putting the inu on his hands and knees. Then, Kioutsu took a short legnth of chain, a dildo, and a few locks. Kioutsu inserted the dildo into Inuyasha's ass before pulling the strap tight. Then, Kioutsu added the chain to one of the locks and secured it to the back of the ass strap, in addition locking said strap onto the hanyou. Next, Kioutsu locked the front of the bottom strap, and wrapped the other end of the chain tightly around Inuyasha's balls, using a lock to hold the chain in place. After that, Kioutsu grabbed a black leather leash and used one final lock to attach it to the collar, as well as locking the collar to prevent Inuyasha from getting his new outfit off. Finally, Kioutsu removed the ofuda and allowed Inuyasha to move. Instantly, Inuyasha tried to stand up, which was a big mistake. The firm tug on his balls when he was on all fours turned into searing pain when he tried to stand. The chain on his balls held them from moving froward with the rest of his groin when Inuyasha tried to stand, causing him an intense pain. Inuyasha returned his previous position, and couldn't do anything when Kioutsu took the leash and motioned for Inuyasha to follow him.

Hey wait, get this damn thing off!! (Inuyasha)

Relax, you know you love wearing it already. Besides, I can't take it off, I don't have the keys to those locks. (Kioutsu)

WHAT!! (Inuyasha)

Chill out Inuyasha, Kouga has them. I had another wolf take your clothes and the key to all those locks to Kouga. So, your alpha will decide when you can take that outfit off. (Kioutsu)

What is this thing anyway? (Inuyasha)

Very attractive. now, let's go and show your mate your new wardrobe shall we? (Kioutsu)

Kioutsu led Inuyasha to the sleeping area Inuyasha and Kouga shared. When they arrived, Kouga was amazed at how incredible Inuyasha looked. The dark leather bands seemed to brighten his light skin and beautiful silver hair, not to mention he looked so submissive and defenseless in the outfit. Kouga went over and pressed his lips to Inuyasha's, noticing that Inuyasha winced slightly when he moved up to meet Kouga's lips. Kouga quickly noticed the chain on Inuyasha's balls and knew what Kioutsu had done. Kouga remembered that Ginta and Hakkaku had done a similar thing to him a few years ago, except they had secured the chain around his neck, and then laughed their asses off at seeing their alpha be unable to stand up. Kouga then remembered the morning after that incident, and how he had spanked both the wolves till they were the ones unable to stand. Kouga was brought out of his reminiscing by Kioutsu.

I hope you like his outfit Kouga, I thought it would be a good belated birthday present. (Kioutsu)

It sure is, thanks Kioutsu. (Kouga)

Hey wait, it was you're birthday, why didn't you tell me? (Inuyasha)

I dunno, just forgot I guess. (Kouga)

I guess I'm gonna have to give you a good birthday present too. (Inuyasha)

I'll just leave you two alone, have fun. (Kioutsu)

Indeed we will. (Kouga)

Kouga grabbed Inuyasha's leash as he crawled over to their bed to check on Ryu, and the now sleeping Razza. Inuyasha placed a gentle kiss on the baby wolf-inu hybrid's head before turning back to Kouga with a devilish gaze. Kouga loved how great of a mother Inuyasha was, and how good of a lover. Kouga had never thought that sex could be as good as it was with Inuyasha. Kouga led Inu over to a smaller pile of furs and stripped before laying down on them, which caused Inu to blush. For some reason, Inuyasha still couldn't keep from blushing occasionaly when he saw Kouga naked, though this time he did have the key for Inuyasha's outfit on a chain around his neck. Inuyasha positioned himself between Kouga's legs, and started to suck on the wolf demon's mammoth cock, making the wolf moan lightly. Inuyasha took his time, intending to really make Kouga cum hard. Inuyasha kept varying his speed, speeding up then slowing when Kouga was close to completion. Inuyasha teased and tormented Kouga for an hour and a half before he finally brought Kouga to orgasm. As Kouga shot into Inuyasha's mouth, Inuyasha seriously thought that all of the teasing might cost him his life, Kouga was shooting enough cum for Inuyasha to drown in. After a minute, Inuyasha had succeeded in licking up all of Kouga's semen, and rested his head on his mate's thigh, painfully aroused. Inuyasha truly despised Kioutsu at the moment, the chain locked around his balls made jerking off imposible. When Inuyasha had tried, he wound up losing his erection due to the pain of tugging his balls forward against the chain. After a minute Kouga regained his composure, and picked Inuyasha up. He carried Inuyasha over to their bed, and laid the young hanyou down, stopping to unlock the end of the chain secured around Inuyasha's balls, and at the same time securing Inuyasha's hands behind his back with a pair of lockable loops on the back of the chest strap. Kouga slipped the lock from Inu's balls into the lock for his wrists and then laid down, pulling Inuyasha into his arms, and drifting off into a peaceful nap.

Alright, please leave feedback, cause Im gonna update whichever fic has the most comments first. Thanks for reading!! BYE-BYE!!

Previous Chapter


	15. Kioutsu

Inuyasha opened his eyes, still horny from before

Inuyasha opened his eyes, still horny from before. He looked down and saw that he still had his hands secured behind his back, though the bottom strap of his outfit was different. The front had a gold cock ring that his cock and balls had been put through, then it split in two and ran up the outside of his ass to his sides(basically a jock strap). Inuyasha noticed that his pup was gone and started to panic slightly. He did NOT like being separated from Ryu without prior knowledge of it. Thankfully for Inuyasha, Kouga quickly returned and soothed his mate.

"Where is Ryu, Kouga?" (Inuyasha)

"He's with my parents, its okay." (Kouga)

"Oh, okay. I just don't like waking up to see my pup gone." (Inuyasha)

Kouga pressed his lips to Inuyasha's, glad that he had a mate that was so defensive of his cubs. As the two were kissing, Kioutsu walked in and lay down next to the two. Kouga and Inuyasha broke apart for a moment and Kouga pressed his lips to the healer's. Inuyasha blushed lightly at seeing the two semes making out, though he had to admit it was one of the hottest things he had ever seen. The two broke apart for a minute then sandwiched Inuyasha between them, Kioutsu in front and Kouga in back. After both of the ookami kissed and rubbed Inuyasha's perfect body, they got the hanyou on his hands and knees and both stripped off all of their clothing. Then, Kouga rubbed some oil onto his massive, incredibly thick, 12 inch cock and positioned himself behind Inuyasha, while Kioutsu put his equally thick, 11 ½ inch cock to Inuyasha's lips. Inuyasha immediately took his doctor's big cock in his mouth as Kouga lightly pressed against the hanyou's entrance with his cock. After a second, Kouga pushed completely inside his puppy, making Inuyasha moan through Kioutsu's dick. Both the wolf demons started to slowly thrust in and out of the half demon boy's cute body, and soon Inuyasha was begging for more. Kouga sped up his thrusts tremendously while Kioutsu pushed his cock as far down Inuyasha's throat as he could. Soon, the two ookami couldn't take it and both shot their loads into Inuyasha, Kioutsu down his throat, and Kouga in his ass. The feeling of having both the ookami shoot off inside him sent Inuyasha over the edge as well, and he coated the ground beneath him in his cum. Kouga and Kioutsu gently pulled out of Inuyasha and lay down, putting the hanyou between them. As they lay there, another wolf came into their area with Kouga's katana. Kouga noticed that it was the guard that had gotten him when Kagome had shown up at the gates. Kouga noticed the guard's very sexy appearance. The younger wolf had sexy green eyes, a strong build, a moderate tan, and soft brown hair that came down to his shoulders.

"Here is your sword sir, it's been fully sharpened." (Okato)

"Thank you…" (Kouga)

"Okato, sir." (Okato)

"Nice to meet you again Okato. Do you have to go anywhere right now?" (Kouga)

"No sir, I'm off duty today." (Okato)

"Then get that armor and that pelt off you and get over here already!" (Okato)

Okato complied, and within seconds was naked and laying on top of Inuyasha, sixty-nining the hanyou. Inuyasha quickly started sucking on the ookami's cock as the wolf did the same for him. After a minute, Inuyasha let his new lover's cock go and started sucking and licking the ookami's large, soft balls. Okato moaned along Inuyasha's cock as the hanyou tongued his sacs. After a few minutes, Kioutsu and Kouga pulled them apart, Kioutsu took Okato and Kouga took his puppy. Kouga and Kioutsu both mounted they're partners, making the two ukes squirm and moan in pleasure. It didn't take long before all four of the demons came, all shooting massive loads off. Kioutsu got up and disappeared for a second as Kouga grabbed the key to Inuyasha's harness and unlocked it, taking the stunning leather garment off. Right after that, Kioutsu returned with two silk, fur lined straight jackets, and with Kouga's help, got them onto Inuyasha and Okato. Kouga and Kioutsu lay down on the bedding and put Inuyasha and Okato between them before going to sleep.


	16. Meeting the parents

Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw the wolf demon guard sleeping next to him

Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw the wolf demon guard sleeping next to him. Inuyasha leaned over and gave the demon a soft kiss. The dog demon had failed to notice that a certain demon was hovering right behind him, until the demon struck. Kouga slid his hand around Inuyasha and started fondling the boy's sack while his other arm was wrapped around the half demon, keeping the inu close to him. Kouga teased the poor inu hanyou's cock, making the restrained puppy moan. Inuyasha tried everything he could think of, but he was truly caught in the straight jacket until Kouga let him out. Kouga sensuously stroked Inuyasha's cock, making the hanyou delirious with lust. Kouga kept up a slow, smooth rhythm that wouldn't let Inuyasha cum, instead just driving him crazier. After what seemed like hours to Inuyasha, Kouga stopped his painfully seductive motions on Inuyasha's dick.

"How bad do you want me lover?" (Kouga)

"Sooo bad Kouga, please please do something to relieve my arousal. I will do whatever you want if you will just let me cum." (Inuyasha)

"I want you to beg for it, my sweet little puppy." (Kouga)

"Please my big alpha please let me cum. Please put your huge cock deep inside me, I can't go any longer without it. Kouga, I need you to mount me my big strong seme." (Inuyasha)

"Well, if you beg so obediently, how could I say no? Oh yeah, no. Sorry my love, but we have something to do, so you will have to wait for your release." (Kouga)

"But…Kouga I need you soo bad." (Inuyasha)

"I know you're aroused my little one, but we have to go see my parents, they are dying to meet you." (Kouga)

"What? I can't go in front of your parents like this!" (Inuyasha)

"Get used to it little puppy. It is very common for me to show you off at your horniest, most submissive state; because an alpha is supposed to be able to control his beta, and bring out that part of him. Also, you should know now that modesty isn't a wolf demon custom; I will commonly show you off nude so that the other leaders can see what a fine, beautiful mate I have been blessed with. Besides, you're worried about nothing. My mother will probably just as hard as you are, and he'll probably be getting mounted while we are there." (Kouga)

"Your mother is a male?" (Inuyasha)

"Yep, I have two male parents, and they're not very modest in relation to sex. I really have walked in on the two of them more times than I can count, and for the last thousand or so years they haven't even paused when it happened. You'll like them though, they are both great parents, and they absolutely adore Ryu so they have to love you." (Kouga)

"What the hell did I get myself into? I don't know if I can do this. Being put on display for other youkai, seeing your parents doing it, being put in front of them while I'm aroused, I don't think I can handle all this stuff." (Inuyasha)

"Just relax little puppy, and enjoy it. You're a stunning creature, one of the most beautiful youkai in Japan. You never object to being naked when I'm there, so just relax and enjoy it. And you certainly weren't complaining when Hakkaku and Sano were mounting you. Don't worry about that sort of thing, just let it go. All wolf demons enjoy being nude, and I know that inu are the same way. So just go on instinct and enjoy what happens, my lover." (Kouga)

Inuyasha gently leaned in for a kiss, which Kouga was glad for. He captured Inu's lips with his own, and pushed his tongue into the boy's warm mouth. Inuyasha moaned as the ookami's warm, velvety tongue caressed his own. Kouga kept up their kiss for a while before breaking apart from the little hanyou he had in his arms.

"Are you ready to go see your father and mother in law?" (Kouga)

"Sure, why not?" (Inuyasha)

Kouga clipped a lead to the top of Inuyasha's straight jacket and led him out of their den. Inuyasha had to admit that he was instinctually turned on by the idea of being shown off. Inuyasha followed Kouga outside and was surprised by the fact that the wolves didn't stare at him, though they had to a certain extent when he was clothed. Inuyasha realized that he was probably supposed to be naked when he was with his alpha. Kouga was stopped a bunch of times by friends, and all of them surprised Inuyasha with their praise of him. A couple of them talked like he was Kouga's pet, which turned Inuyasha on to no end. Kouga led his mate down to one of the housing areas and walked in with his mate. Inuyasha heard moans as they walked in and saw what was generating them. A male wolf that looked a good bit like Kouga, and about 30 in human years, was pounding deep into another male ookami, this one had blonde hair and a slender build, as well as soft green eyes. The alpha of the two looked up and saw his son and his son in law, and stopped thrusting into his mate, making the blond haired wolf whine submissively.

"Hey Kouga, is this your mate at long last?" (Kouto)

"Yes it is father. Inuyasha, meet my father, Kouto. Dad, this is my mate Inuyasha." (Kouga)

"Damn, you found one hell of a mate there my boy!" (Kouto)

"Indeed you did Kouga." (Sato)

"Man, even my mother wants my mate, I really did pick well, not that I didn't know that already." (Kouga)

"I would hope you knew that by now, we have been mated almost a full year already." (Inuyasha)

"Indeed. Hey, do you two think you can pull apart long enough to come get some food with us?" (Kouga)

"Can't we go with you and stay together?" (Sato)

"You are not doing it while we eat." (Kouga)

"You're no fun Kouga." (Kouto)

"Yeah, I'm a real drag. Let's go." (Kouga)

"Kouto pulled himself out of Sato, which caught Inuyasha's attention. He couldn't help but look over at Kouto's groin. "Damn" Inuyasha thought, he was big. Kouto was easily as big as Kouga, and actually was probably an inch or two longer and slightly thicker. Kouto noticed Inuyasha's gaze and grinned.

"See something you like?" (Kouto)

"I-uh, sorry you just look a lot like Kouga." (Inuyasha)

"Indeed I do, I am his dad. Of course, being older I do have a bit of a size advantage, though he will definitely catch up." (Kouto)

"Huh, I don't know if I can take a bigger Kouga, he already puts me at my limit." (Inuyasha)

"Don't worry, I thought that too with Kouto, but you will love it when he gets bigger." (Sato)

"Are you guys ready or are you going to talk about my dick some more?" (Kouga)

"I don't know, I wouldn't mind talking about your cock for a little while longer." (Inuyasha)

"Smart ass." (Kouga)

"Big wolf." (Inuyasha)

The four walked out of the room and went up to the dining area. They sat down and grabbed some food from the pile of stuff on the table. After eating, the four walked back towards their living areas.

"It was great meeting you Inuyasha, I can't wait to see you again, and get a little more intimately acquainted." (Kouto)

"Yeah, it really has been great meeting you." (Sato)

"Thanks, it was fun meeting you guys too." (Inuyasha)

"I'll see you two later, Mom and Dad." (Kouga)

Kouga led Inuyasha into their sleeping area and laid the young inu down on their bed. Inuyasha was happy to see that Sano and Razza were waiting for them. Kouga set Inuyasha down on the bed, and pulled his pelt off. Inuyasha felt Sano's arms encircle him and he relaxed against the alpha wolf. Razza climbed on top of Inuyasha and pressed their lips together. Inuyasha loved the taste of the other uke's lips, and allowed the wolf to slip his tongue into Inuyasha's mouth. They shared a deep, passionate kiss and Razza started to lightly tease Inuyasha's dick. Inuyasha's arousal returned full force and he started panting and begging Razza to let him cum. Razza continued to lightly tease the poor hanyou, and Inuyasha was sure that he would he was slowly going mad because of the wolf that was his lover. Inuyasha moaned and whimpered, trying to coerce Razza into giving him some relief.

"Aww, I feel so terrible denying you release puppy." (Razza)

"Then let me cum already!" (Inuyasha)

Sano gently kissed Inuyasha's neck to calm the young hanyou down. Despite himself, Inuyasha felt his body go limp in the alpha male's arms. The scent and feel of the wolf's dominance was too much for Inuyasha, and he felt his instincts take over. Inuyasha rested his head under Sano's chin and let out a low submissive whine. Sano rewarded Inuyasha's act of submission by taking the hanyou's cock in his hand and stroking it tenderly. Sano loved the young hanyou in his lap already; the young male was so submissive, he just begged to have a master. Sano continued to lightly stroke the inu hanyou's cock, making the hanyou moan and whine, begging his current master to let him cum. Kioutsu returned with Okato, the latter wolf still wearing his straight jacket, just like Inuyasha was. Kouga came over and sandwiched Okato between himself and Kioutsu.

"Okato, do you have any suitors?" (Kouga)

"No sir, I don't have anyone special at the moment." (Okato)

"You should be considering a mate or master, as you really should be getting impregnated this mating season." (Kouga)

"Yes sir, who do you have in mind?" (Okato)

"I wouldn't mind being your master, and I don't think Kioutsu would object either." (Kouga)

"I certainly wouldn't, you would make an excellent uke Okato." (Kioutsu)

"Thank you sirs; I would be honored to belong to either of you and bear you cubs." (Okato)

Kouga and Kioutsu continued to seduce and tease Okato, just as Sano and Razza were teasing Inuyasha. Sano kept up a slow, steady rhythm with Inuyasha's manhood; keeping the demon on the edge but not allowing him to cum. Inuyasha jerked and squirmed in his jacket to no avail. It only took a low, dominant growl from Sano to completely subdue the hanyou. He resorted to whimpering as Sano teased him, knowing that his master didn't approve of his resisting. Sano continued his ministrations for what seemed to Inuyasha like an eternity. Eventually, Sano stopped his movements and moved out from behind Inuyasha. Sano grabbed a bottle of oil and poured some out onto his hand, making sure that his fingers were well lubricated. He slid an oiled finger into Inuyasha and rubbed the hanyou's prostate muscle. Inuyasha bucked and whimpered at the incredible feeling. Inuyasha barely had any intelligent thought; he was purely running on his uke instincts.

"You are such a good uke Inuyasha; you want me to destroy your ass with my cock, don't you?" (Sano)

"Yes-yes master I do, please take me hard master." (Inuyasha)

"How could I deny my puppy, I would be glad to mount you little hanyou." (Sano)

Sano slid two more fingers inside his best friend's mate and started spreading the hanyou open for his invasion. After a moment, Sano removed his fingers and quickly lined his mammoth cock up against his lover's hole. Sano laid a gentle kiss on Inuyasha's neck, and then thrust completely inside the hanyou. Inuyasha cried out as Sano's massive organ penetrated him completely, though Inuyasha couldn't help but thrust back onto the wolf demon's cock. Sano started moving in and out of the hanyou as fast as he could, and soon he had the hanyou screaming his name. It didn't take long before the hanyou shot his load off, and he was soon followed by Sano. Afterwards they lay in each other's arms, both sleepy after their ordeal.

"Hey, what about me?" (Razza)

"How could I forget about you, my mate?" (Sano)

Miroku awoke to the feeling of being bound. His hands were cuffed behind his back and his feet were held apart by a spreader bar. Ginta straddled Miroku and kissed the human's neck.

"Hello Miroku, how are you today lover?" (Ginta)

"Great, but why am I tied up?" (Miroku)

"Cause Hakkaku wants to spank you." (Ginta)


	17. The final battle

Hey Everyone!!! I am soooooo, sooooo sorry that I haven't updated, I have been busy with loads of work, writer's block, and I kind of feel dejected with this fic. Though I most definitely won't hold a fic hostage for reviews, they are my inspiration to put my time into writing. So, I would really appreciate a few comments, good, bad, or otherwise.

Also, I will hopefully be updating my other stories soon, I've just been very busy and the # of uncompleted fics I have is screwing with me. I keep getting partial ideas and not enough for a real update. But whatever, thanks for reading!!!

"Owww, master that hurts." (Miroku)

"You will get used to it, pet." (Hakkaku)

Hakkaku continued to reign down blows across Miroku's ass. The wolf demon's hand smacked across the former houshi's bottom, turning the firm smooth ass a beautiful shade of red. Hakkaku absolutely adored his pet, and loved disciplining the ningen whenever possible. Hakkaku kept up his rhythm until the entirety of Miroku's ass was a bright, beautiful red. Miroku felt tears rolling down his face as his master finally stopped his barrage of spanks. The alpha wolf gently removed Miroku's restraints and softly pulled the human into his lap. Miroku winced as his heated bottom touched the pelt his master was wearing. Hakkaku took pity on his sexy little pet and set the ningen down on his stomach on their bed. Hakkaku then pulled off his pelt and lay down next to Miroku. Hakkaku played with his massive cock for a few minutes; he was already hard from spanking Miroku.

"Kami you're beautiful pet, and when your ass is bright red you look even better. Come to me pet, your master wants to ride you." (Hakkaku)

"But, sir, my ass hurts soo bad!" (Miroku)

"That's fine. Just get on top of me, and you can just sit on my cock." (Hakkaku)

Miroku complied with his master and got up on top of Hakkaku. Hakkaku held Miroku's ass up with one hand and grabbed a container of oil with the other. He applied a good amount of oil to his cock, before he oiled up two of his fingers. He placed the two fingers at Miroku's entrance and gently rubbed around the hole. After lubricating Miroku's entrance, Hakkaku pushed a finger inside his pet and soon added several more. Hakkaku found Miroku's prostate and gently rubbed the small muscle, driving Miroku crazy. After drawing a fantastic number of whines and whimpers out of the ningen, Hakkaku removed his fingers. He placed his hands on Miroku's thighs and guided the human down onto his massive wolf demon cock. Miroku moaned as Hakkaku's monstrous shaft penetrated him. After a minute, Hakkaku managed to get himself completely inside his human pet.

"Good boy, Miroku. You are getting good at taking your master's cock." (Hakkaku)

"Thank you master Hakkaku. Kami your cock is huge!" (Miroku)

Hakkaku started lifting and dropping Miroku on his cock by gripping the human's legs and moving him up and down. Miroku quickly took over, placing his hands on Hakkaku's chest and thrusting hard up and down on his master's massive shaft. It didn't take either of them long to reach orgasm, and soon both were screaming each other's names as they came. Once they had ridden their orgasms out, Hakkaku and Miroku laid pressed together, Miroku still impaled by his wolf master's cock. Hakkaku gently kissed Miroku's neck, playfully nibbling on the tender flesh.

"I love you Miroku, my sweet houshi." (Hakkaku)

"I love you too, my big wolf master." (Miroku)

"That's right, I am your master, ningen, and don't ever forget that." (Hakkaku)

The two kissed and snuggled with each other until Ginta came back. The uke wolf had been on guard duty so he had missed Miroku's spanking and subsequent fuck. Ginta could tell by their positions that Hakkaku and Miroku had had a good time with each other. He knew because that was his favorite position to be in after a spanking from Hakkaku, and the seme wolf only let him be in that position if he was feeling very nice that day.

"So, what did I miss?" (Ginta)

"Not much, I just taught Miroku his lesson for the day." (Hakkaku)

"Ohh, sexy. Can you give me a lesson too, my mate?" (Ginta)

"You really want that?" (Hakkaku)

"Yes, sir, my big, strong mate." (Ginta)

"Then get that pelt off so I can spank you, my little uke." (Hakkaku)

Inuyasha lay in Kouga's powerful arms as Razza was mounted by Sano. Inuyasha felt himself grow incredibly hard seeing the muscular alpha wolf thrust in and out of the uke beneath him. Kouga growled lightly into Inuyasha's ear, seducing the young hanyou with his dominance. Inuyasha leaned back against him, wanting his mate to mount him.

"Do you want me to take you baby?" (Kouga)

"Please Kouga; I want you in me so badly. Please mount me my huge ookami." (Inuyasha)

"Gladly, my mate." (Kouga)

Kouga gently kissed the hanyou's neck, running his hands along the hanyou's beautiful form. Inuyasha let out a low, submissive whine as he arched back into Kouga's sweet touches. Inuyasha loved how tender his alpha could be, just as he loved how strong and dominant Kouga could be. Inuyasha couldn't even imagine having a life with Kagome or Kikyo, neither could compare to his ookami alpha. Kouga kept up his light teases until a messenger arrived at their den.

"Uh, sir, we have an urgent message."

"What is it?" (Kouga)

"There is a human miko that wants to see your mate. She was very insistent about it."

"God damn it, Kagome again. I'm gonna kill that bitch." (Kouga)

"What?" (Sano & Razza)

"Kagome is this miko that Inuyasha traveled with, and she had some notion that Inuyasha is rightfully hers. And she has absolutely no respect for our bond, or the fact that the pack elders bless the union between Inu and I." (Kouga)

"That BITCH, no one is going to take my lover from me, no one. I'll kill that skank; just let me at her once." (Razza)

"Wait, please don't lover. She was the one who released me from the tree I had been pinned to." (Inuyasha)

"You don't have an interest in being with her, do you?" (Razza)

"Of course not, lover. I couldn't live without my wolf pack." (Inuyasha)

"That's what I want to hear." (Razza)

"I guess you can bring her in." (Kouga)

The two guards left to get Kagome. They soon returned with the aggravating miko and left to return to their duties. Kagome wasn't one to take rejection lightly, and the fact that Inuyasha had left her for Kouga was driving her crazy. She was determined to bring Inuyasha back with her, and civilize him as she saw it. The miko entered the den and was shocked to see Inuyasha naked save for a straight jacket that he had been placed in. Her fractured mind only saw it as Kouga forcibly keeping Inuyasha, not Kouga showing his love and unceasing dedication to his mate.

"So Kagome, what do you want now?" (Kouga)

"I want Inuyasha, he belongs to ME! And what the fuck is he wearing?!" (Kagome)

"No I don't Kagome. I'm Kouga's mate, not your slave." (Inuyasha)

"He's damn right bitch, you touch my lover and I'll wipe the floor with your ass!" (Razza)

"I second that. Inuyasha chose to belong to Kouga and join our pack. You have no right to tear him away from his mate, and his family." (Sano)

"What family? A bunch of gay wolves. You guys are pathetic!" (Kagome)

"Kagome, get out now. Whatever friendship we had is long gone. Out of gratitude for freeing me from the Goshinboku I will give you one chance to leave here unharmed. If you don't, I can't interfere with my alpha and my pack mates. They'll kill you for what you just said." (Inuyasha)

"I'm only leaving with you. You belong to me Inuyasha, now get that thing off and come along like a good dog!" (Kagome)

Before anyone could say anything, Razza jumped at the miko and slugged her in the face. Razza's fist colliding with Kagome's nose made an infinitely satisfying crunching noise, as did the blood that started running from the broken appendage. Kagome fell back onto the ground, clutching her nose in shock. Anger flared up in her eyes as she made her last attempt at getting Inuyasha for herself. From under her shirt she grabbed the beads of subjugation and hurled them at Inuyasha's neck. Sano intercepted them, clutching them in his powerful hand. Kouga had told him of how the miko bitch had treated Inuyasha, and how she had used the beads. Sano swore that his little hanyou would never be hurt like that again, and the action of the human girl was enough to justify the beat down he was about to give her. Sano wasn't sadistic, and usually didn't enjoy hurting people especially those weaker than he was, but in Kagome's case he would make an exception. Sano dropped the beads to the ground and walked over to Kagome, grabbing her roughly by the neck. Kagome stupidly tried to kick him in the groin, only to have the ookami's powerful thighs trap her foot and easily break the bones. Kagome screamed in pain, and struggled harder to get away from him. Sano put Kagome down and pushed her away from him. She ran to try to stop herself from falling, only to run into Kouga's fist. The male's fist connected with her windpipe, knocking her down again. Kagome clutched her throat, wondering if she would ever be able to breathe again. Kouga picked her up and carried her out of the den, followed by Razza and Sano, who had picked up the beads of subjugation. Kouga threw her to the ground outside of the den, and as she started to get up was backhanded by Razza. Kouga drug the miko over to a part of the mountain that had a straight drop down several hundred feet. Sano threw the beads to Kouga, who in turn threw them around her neck. Kouga held her over the cliff by the throat and looked deep into her eyes. Seeing only malice in them, he silently asked his mate's forgiveness.

"SIT!" (Kouga)

The beads pulled Kagome down the several hundred foot drop in seconds. A sickening crunch resounded as her body slammed the rocks at the mountains base and exploded. Kouga looked down in glee and anger at the gory scene below. Happy that the bitch was dead and angry that she had managed to hurt his mate to the point that he felt so glad about killing her. Kouga sighed and walked back to the den with Razza and Sano. Inside, Inuyasha was being comforted by Hakkaku and Ginta, as well as Miroku. Kouga went over to the tearful hanyou and gently kissed the young inu. Inuyasha buried his face in Kouga's chest, wanting comfort from his alpha. Kouga wrapped his arms around his mate, and nuzzled up against the puppy as he released his pheromones to soothe the hanyou. Razza also moved to comfort the young hanyou, moving behind him, and nestling up to Inuyasha's back. Tears ran down the hanyou's face as he buried it in Kouga's powerful chest. Inuyasha inhaled the strong, musky scent of his alpha and felt himself start to calm. After a few minutes the tears stopped, and Inuyasha leaned up for a kiss from his mate. Kouga captured the inu demon's lips with his own. The ookami savored the taste and feel of his mate's soft, full lips, wanting only to comfort his puppy. After a moment, they broke off their kiss and Kouga rubbed Inuyasha's lower back with his strong hand. Inuyasha nuzzled his face into the crook of Kouga's shoulder and neck and inhaled more of his strong alpha wolf scent.

"Make love to me Kouga." (Inuyasha)

"Is that what you really want puppy?" (Kouga)

"Definitely, I want to feel you wrap your arms around me and claim me as your own." (Inuyasha)

"Then I will give you exactly what you want, my love." (Kouga)

Kouga laid Inuyasha down on his back and lifted the hanyou's legs. He slid a finger into the tight, hot recesses of his uke's body, searching for the puppy's prostate. It only took Kouga a second; he was extremely well acquainted with Inuyasha's body. As Kouga massaged the small muscle, he added another finger, and then a third to stretch out his uke. Then, feeling that Inuyasha was sufficiently stretched out, Kouga removed his fingers from Inuyasha and started to replace them with his manhood. He pushed the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle in Inuyasha, feeling the heat of Inuyasha's ass envelop his cock head. Kouga slowly worked the entirety of his dick into his mate's body, before kissing Inuyasha's sweet lips as he started to thrust in and out of the beautiful hanyou. Once their kiss had ended, Kouga turned his attention to Inuyasha's nipples as he sped up his thrusts. He took one of the nubs and started to playfully bite and suck on it, making his partner moan. Kouga adjusted the angle of his thrusts and sped up, slamming Inuyasha's prostate with every stroke. Inuyasha quickly turned into a sweating, panting mess as he felt his orgasm rapidly approaching. Kouga too felt himself nearing completion, though he wanted his beta to cum first. Kouga quickly sped up his thrusts one last time and after almost pulling completely out of Inuyasha, slammed back in while biting down on the mating mark his mate bore. Inuyasha screamed Kouga's name as he spilled his seed over their stomachs. The tightening of Inuyasha's ass caused Kouga to cum as well, and he filled the half demon with his seed.

"I love you Kouga, so very much." (Inuyasha)

"And I love you, my sweet little puppy. I'll never let you go my beloved Inuyasha." (Kouga)

Inuyasha snuggled up to his mate as much as he could with the straight jacket still holding him tight. Kouga quickly rolled them onto their sides and captured the young hanyou in his powerful arms. After a few moments, Inuyasha fell into a peaceful; much needed slumber, happy in his alpha's arms.

Thanks for reading, please review!!!


	18. Kouga's absence

Hello everyone, sorry about the ridiculously long wait for this update. Life has just been getting in the way, and I've had trouble writing anything. Plus I don't even know what to write, I keep getting partial ideas for all my fics. But whatever, thanks for reading, please review.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ One Month Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha awoke in the wolf demon tribe, his golden eyes scanning the room. The amber orbs landed on his pup, who was starting to stir as well. Inuyasha got up and went over to Ryu, his beautiful son. The inu/ookami hybrid opened his blue eyes and saw his parent, starting to giggle.

"Mommy!"

"My beautiful little pup, do you want to get some breakfast Ryu?" Inuyasha picked up his pup and carried the little demon to the dining area.

Inuyasha sat down after getting a plate of deer for Ryu and himself. Kouga was away at a meeting with some of the other tribes, and Inuyasha missed his alpha terribly. The hanyou thought about how strange it was that he had survived sleeping alone in trees for two hundred years, yet now he could barely stand a week of sleeping without his alpha male holding him close. Inuyasha fed Ryu and himself and then walked to Kouga's parent's sleeping quarters. The two wolf demons were kissing on their bed, though both stopped when they sensed the hanyou enter their room.

"Hello there, pup. What brings you to us so early? And you brought our grandson, who is getting cuter every day." Kouto said as he grabbed a nearby pelt and pulled it on. Inuyasha felt the alpha wolf pull him close and he leaned into his father in law's touch. Ryu squirmed lightly in Inuyasha's arms, getting the attention of the two youkai he was sandwiched between. Kouto reached his hand down and lightly rubbed one of the boy's koinu ears, making Ryu giggle and squirm harder. Inuyasha hefted the little demon so he was held to Inuyasha's chest. Kouto put his arms out and Inuyasha gave Ryu to the older demon.

"Can you watch Ryu for a little bit, I'm gonna go grab a bath?"

"Of course we will, we love seeing our little grandson. Though if you would like any help with your bath, I'd be glad to assist you."

Inuyasha blushed as Kouto leaned forward and kissed Inuyasha's soft lips. Inuyasha loved his new father in law, he was so much like Kouga and yet he was definitely a different wolf. Inuyasha left the den and walked down to one of the springs. Once there he stripped himself of his meager uniform, which consisted only of a leather collar, a short pelt that barely covered his privates if he was standing straight, and a pair of leather ankle cuffs with a two foot chain between them. The collar was Kouga's last pick; the wolf had been trying different types of collars out on Inuyasha to find the one they liked best. The ankle cuffs with the chain were something that Kouga had insisted on, and Inuyasha suspected that he'd told several other wolves to check to make sure that Inuyasha wore them whenever he wasn't bathing. They didn't really restrain the half demon because they weren't locked but fastened with a buckle on each cuff and the chain was fairly long, but the weight and jingle of the chain was always a reminder to Inuyasha that he belonged to Kouga. As Inuyasha bent down to remove the cuffs, he felt a pair of hands gently grip his hips and a clothed erection press against his lower back.

"Good morning Inuyasha, you're looking nice today." The black haired alpha wolf said as he slowly grinded against Inuyasha.

"Morning Ayto, what brings you here?

"I just wanted to see you and make sure you're okay. Also, have you and Kouga set a date for your ceremony?"

"Not yet, we've been talking about it but we haven't picked anything out yet."

"I hope you pick a date soon, for I can't wait to mount you little demon. Once you are part of the pack we are going to have some real fun together."

Inuyasha blushed and gently rubbed his naked ass against Ayto's pelt. Ayto was an alpha in the pack who had taken a real liking to Inuyasha. Because he wasn't as close to Kouga as Sano or Hakkaku, Ayto had to wait until Inuyasha was recognized as a member of the tribe before he could take the hanyou to bed with him. Inuyasha turned around and gently kissed Ayto's lips before getting into the hot spring. The wolf took one last look as the half dog demon and walked back towards his den. _"I can't wait to make love to you Inuyasha, and one day I will pup you."_ Inuyasha relaxed in the hot springs for a few minutes before he started to wash his lean body off. As he washed himself off, Inuyasha decided that he would stop by the dining area again. Kouga had suggested to Inuyasha that he would be wise to put on a couple of pounds before mating season hit, not that he was dangerously thin to begin with but having a little more to his lean frame would help him deal with carrying several pups for the duration of his pregnancy. Inuyasha got out of the hot springs and dried himself off before he slid his pelt on, reattached the ankle cuffs and secured the leather collar around his neck. As Inuyasha stretched his body out, he wondered how long it would be until he was denied even the ultra skimpy pelt that he had been given. Over the last month Kouga had stripped him of his robe of the fire rat, then his undershirt, his hakamas went next and were replaced by a knee length pelt. Kouga then took Inuyasha's fundoshi and soon followed it with a shorter thigh length pelt. Finally, Inuyasha had been given the ultra short pelt he now wore, and if it got any shorter he was naked. Deciding not to worry about it, Inuyasha walked back towards the dining area to get some more meat. As he walked through one of the main areas of the den, he was stopped by a guard.

"Hello Inuyasha, please lift the front of your pelt for inspection." Inuyasha blushed at the wolf's statement, though he lifted the pelt anyway, exposing his private areas in such a public setting. The reason for the guard's request was that Kouga had installed a chastity device on Inuyasha before he left. It consisted of a hinged metal ring that closed around the base of Inuyasha's cock and balls. Then the half demon's cock had been placed in a wire cage which locked to the closed ring with a padlock. A second padlock had been placed through the wire of the cage and Inuyasha's foreskin piercing for extra security. Apparently, Kouga had asked several of the pack alphas to routinely examine him to make sure that the cage remained locked, and they all insisted on checking him in very public areas. The guard that was currently checking Inuyasha squatted down and firmly grabbed the hanyou's restrained cock, pulling on the cage to make sure it stayed in place. He then checked that the locks were functioning, as well as insuring that the ring couldn't be maneuvered around Inuyasha's cock and balls to free the hanyou.

"Hey Tokan, come here for a second. Does anything here look unusual to you?" The second guard came over and started examining the hanyou's restrained penis, which caused the half demon to become the center of attention. Inuyasha blushed as the second guard examined his caged phallus while several denizens of the den looked on. Eventually, the guard released his restrained manhood and stood back up, though he held Inuyasha's pelt up with one hand.

"I didn't see anything wrong, did you?"

"Nope, I just called you over to be sure. I guess you can go then little puppy. Don't get into any trouble and don't try to remove that cage, or we'll find out." The guard gave him a wicked smile before the two walked away. Inuyasha slowly lowered his pelt to cover himself and then he walked to the dining area. As he walked his felt his penis trying to harden inside the relatively small cage, and he felt his precum dripping out the end. Inuyasha made it to the dining area and got his food. He quickly ate and then walked to Sano and Razza's den. Inuyasha walked to their bed and kneeled down behind his lover. He bent down and slid his tongue over Razza's awaiting hole. Inuyasha could taste Sano's cum still leaking out of the uke wolf, and the taste was addicting to Inuyasha. He gently circled Razza's entrance before thrusting his tongue inside to lap out Sano's seed. Razza awoke to the pleasurable sensations and lightly pressed back against the invading tongue. Inuyasha managed to work his tongue in far enough and he brushed it over Razza's prostate muscle. The wolf bolted awake as the incredibly good feeling of having his prostate teased by Inuyasha's tongue hit him full force. Razza bucked and he moaned as Inuyasha continued to tease his prostate.

"You've never done that before, and it feels soo good." Razza bucked and reached down to stroke his erect cock. Inuyasha grabbed Razza's wrist with one hand and began to rub the wolf's demon's balls with the other. Razza moaned as he was pleasured by his hanyou lover. Inuyasha continued tonguing the silver haired wolf's prostate until the demon was right near orgasm. Inuyasha quickly stopped and slid his tongue out of Razza's entrance as he let go of Razza's full balls. Razza cried out and tried to reach his other hand down to stroke himself off. Inuyasha grabbed the wolf demon's second hand as he slid up the wolf demon's back.

"I think the power has switched in our relationship lover. If you want me to do that again, you're going to obey me."

"Inuyasha, I love you so much."

"I love you too Razza, now don't touch your cock or I won't do that tongue thing again."

Razza whined as Inuyasha released his hands but didn't try to grab his cock. Inuyasha gently rolled the demon over and pressed their lips together. Inuyasha started to gently stroke Razza's cock, intending to enjoy his new found dominance over the other uke. He was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm, and turned to left to see Sano holding him. The demon was naked and the pelt's he had been sleeping under were tossed to the side.

"Good morning Inuyasha. Why don't you get that pelt off of your beautiful body?"

"Yes, sir." Inuyasha undid the ankle cuffs around his ankles and then slid his pelt off. He quickly put the ankle cuffs and the pelt off to the side. Sano saw the chastity cage and smiled as he leaned forward and grabbed the wire cage.

"I see Kouga has you locked up. It must be hard, not being able to cum for an entire week."

"It is, but I know I'll be more than ready for Kouga when he gets back."

"I'll bet. Now, why don't you relieve some of your sexual frustration on me?"

Inuyasha smiled and moved between Sano's legs. The wolf placed a hand on Inuyasha's hand and guided the hanyou's head down onto his cock. Inuyasha worked the massive cock into his mouth. He managed to get the entire length into his mouth and found his nose nuzzling Sano's dark pubic hair. Inuyasha stopped and inhaled the strong musky scent of Sano's groin, a scent of pure masculinity and power. The scent of Sano's manhood was making Inuyasha more aroused than he already had been, and his penis tried in vain to harden inside the chastity device he had been fitted with. Knowing that the only person who could release his cock was his beloved mate Kouga, Inuyasha set to work on Sano's cock in an attempt to relieve some of his sexual frustration. Inuyasha ran his tongue up the underside of Sano's manhood before swirling the appendage around the tip of the wolf's cock. Inuyasha moved his lips up and down the shaft before he gently used his teeth to slide back Sano's foreskin, revealing the head of his impressive cock. Inuyasha massaged the swollen head with his tongue while he continued to move up and down the shaft, and it didn't take long before Sano couldn't take it. He pushed Inuyasha's head down and came, shooting his seed down Inuyasha's throat. Inuyasha felt what seemed like gallons of cum slide down his throat as Sano rode out his orgasm, and then the wolf lay back on the bed of furs with a contented sigh. Inuyasha milked all the cum out of Sano's cock, then he released the appendage and laid his head on Sano's thigh, continuing to breathe in the wolf demon's musk. The scent would have revolted Inuyasha a year earlier, but it had become absolutely intoxicating and he was addicted to the strong smell of alpha wolf. After a minute, Sano grabbed Inuyasha and pulled him up so that the hanyou's head was resting on the youkai's broad chest. Inuyasha leaned forward and the two kissed, a slow and gentle, completely loving kiss.

"I love you Inuyasha, Kouga was damn lucky to get you as a mate."

"I'm the lucky one; I don't think I could live without my alpha. I can barely go a week without him near."

"I know, two mates do need each other. And you two have a strong bond so that pull is even more forceful. But don't worry, Razza and I will keep you company."

"Speaking of me, can I please cum yet?" Sano saw how aroused Razza was, and a brilliant idea went through his head. The wolf wrapped his arms tightly around Inuyasha's arms and chest as his legs went between Inuyasha's and spread them apart. He pulled his legs in, which in turn pulled Inuyasha's legs in and forced his ass up into the air. The hanyou was stuck in a submissive posture; his face and chest flat on Sano's chest, on his knees with his ass in the air waiting to be taken. Razza wasted no time settling behind Inuyasha. He smeared some of his precum on Inuyasha's hole and then gently pressed into the hanyou's entrance. Inuyasha moaned lightly as he felt Razza's rather impressive cock push inside him. Razza eased his length in until he was fully sheathed in his lover and then he started to thrust in and out. Inuyasha lay tightly held in Sano's arms as Razza started to speed up his thrusts. He adjusted the angle of his movements and Inuyasha felt the wolf's cock ramming his prostate with every stroke. Inuyasha moaned as a small amount of his cum started to seep out, thanks to Razza massaging the hanyou's prostate with his cock. It didn't take long before the already aroused Razza came, shooting his load into Inuyasha's ass. Razza continued thrusting until he had milked out all of his cum, then he gently removed himself from Inuyasha's ass and laid down next to his mate and his lover. Sano gently relaxed his grip to a strong hug as Razza removed himself from Inuyasha, allowing the hanyou to stretch his legs out and relax against Sano's strong chest. Sano gently stroked Inuyasha's hair, comforting the painfully aroused hanyou. Inuyasha willed his penis to soften, though it continued to try unsuccessfully to break through its metal prison, and he let out a low whine as he burrowed deeper into Sano's warm embrace.

"Aww, I'm sorry I can't relieve your arousal little puppy. You must be so aroused after a week with no orgasm."

"Tell me about it, I can't wait for Kouga to return so I can get out of this cage. It will be nice though, I've been craving Kouga all week."

"I'm sure it will be. Hey, since Kouga's been slowly stripping you of every last stitch of clothing, what do you think I should make Razza wear?"

"I don't know, what do you want to make him wear?"

"I'm not sure. I was thinking of just stripping him naked, or I may get him a pelt like the one you're wearing. I mean, I could just let him keep the pelt and armor he's already wearing, but now that we're mated I think its time to strip my little uke."

"That sounds good to me."

"And what say do I get in all of this?"

"Absolutely none my beautiful mate."

"Why not?"

"Because you're my gorgeous little uke, and you have to listen to your alpha. Though if you want to argue I could always give you a spanking to get my point across."

"Well, I don't really want to argue but you could still spank me, just so I get the point."

"I may just do that."

"You two have fun; I'm going to go get Ryu from Kouga's parents."

"Alright, are you sure you don't want to stay a little longer?"

"Yeah, I wanna get my little pup, I'm already missing him."

Inuyasha got dressed and left the two wolves. He started walking towards Kouto and Sato's den when a strong presence behind him made him stop. A pair of strong arms wrapped around him while powerful jaws lightly clamped down on his shoulder.

"Hello my little pup. I've missed you so much."

"Oh Kouga, I've been going crazy without you my big wolf."

"I know, I've been dreaming of taking you all week. I can't wait to enjoy you again my lover. One thing first though my little pet, lift your pelt for me."

Inuyasha blushed and let out a submissive whine as he lifted the fur around his waist, exposing himself to his alpha. Kouga gripped Inuyasha's bare ass and pulled him into a kiss. Kouga slid his tongue into Inuyasha's opened mouth and started feeling his way through the warm cavern. After fully exploring the hanyou's mouth, Kouga stepped back and examined the chastity cage around Inuyasha's member. Kouga examined and made sure that both of the locks were secure, and then he checked that the back ring was tight and the cage was firmly connected to it. Once Kouga was sure that the cage was as secure as it had been when he first put it on, Kouga allowed Inuyasha to lower the pelt.

"Good boy, Inuyasha. You didn't try to break out of the cage I put you in. You deserve a reward for that my stunning beta. I think it's time to get to our den, get that cage off and relieve all of the arousal that must have been building inside you."

"Oh please Kouga, I'll do anything. I want you inside me so badly."

Kouga quickly picked up his mate and ran to their den. He set the hanyou down on their bed and set to work on stripping the younger male. It was only a few quick seconds before Inuyasha was absolutely naked, with only the chastity cage still affixed to his cock. Kouga grabbed the key from around his neck and undid both of the locks, quickly removing the device that Inuyasha had been trapped in all week. Once the cage was tossed aside, Kouga stopped to examine his beloved mate. The inu hanyou that had been the object of every one of Kouga's fantasies over the last week was finally stretched out before him, with absolutely nothing on. Kouga had considered leaving the collar but it did interfere with his accessing Inuyasha's neck, so it went with the leg cuffs and the pelt. After enjoying the site of his beta lying before him with his neck fully exposed in a proper sign of ookami submission, Kouga leaned down and started to kiss and lick at Inuyasha's tender neck. Kouga tenderly nipped at the soft flesh, drawing heated gasps from his mate. Inuyasha's subtle noises and movements were driving Kouga insane with lust, and the wolf knew he had to act. Kouga flipped his mate onto his stomach and pushed the hanyou's chest and head down, leaving his ass presented. Kouga grabbed the bottle of oil they had nearby and poured some of the liquid onto his fingers. Kouga then started to probe the hanyou's tight entrance, his fingers engulfed by the massive heat.

"You're so tight my little Inu, and so very warm."

"Oh Kouga, please replace those fingers with your cock, I need it so badly."

"My good little beta, it's time for me to mount you my love."

Kouga removed his fingers and pressed his massive cock to Inuyasha's ass. Inuyasha moaned as the appendage slid past the ring of muscle in his entrance, and he felt Kouga's incredible girth as inch after marvelous inch of the wolf's manhood slid inside him. Despite their week-long separation, mere seconds passed before Inuyasha felt Kouga's groin pressed against his ass. Inuyasha bucked as Kouga pulled all the way back and thrust in hard. The weight of the thrust landed right on Inuyasha's prostate and sent a gasp out of Inuyasha. Kouga's heart soared at Inuyasha's reaction and he started to thrust quickly in and out of his mate. Kouga went faster and faster, and Inuyasha continually cried for him to go harder and faster.

"Kami I love you Inuyasha, my mate."

"Kouga, oh alpha I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum for me my mate, let me feel you release."

Kouga wrapped his hand around Inuyasha's cock and jerked the hanyou off in perfect time with his thrusts. Seconds later the hanyou came, shooting gobs of cum into Kouga's hand and clenching down on the wolf demon's cock. Kouga came right after, filling the half demon with his seed, his scent marking the hanyou as his own. Kouga pumped the last of his seed into Inuyasha and then reluctantly pulled out of the hanyou. The inu collapsed onto the furs once Kouga removed himself, and said wolf quickly joined him. The two exhausted demons hugged their sweaty, spent bodies close and began to cuddle with each other, their small signs of affection showing each other that their temporary separation hadn't come between them. "I adore you, Inuyasha. You are such a perfect mate, my beautiful little beta."

"I love you too Kouga, I couldn't imagine not being your mate."

"My little puppy. How was that collar by the way? Did you like it?"

"It wasn't that bad, is that the one you want me to wear?"

"I don't know, it doesn't feel that significant to me. The one I'm going to put on you now does however. I picked it up at the meeting. Should we try it out now?"

"Sure, if you want to my big ookami mate."

Kouga smirked and kissed his little hanyou. The wolf got up and retrieved a small wooden box from a corner of the den. Kouga sat down next to Inuyasha and opened the box. Inuyasha had to stop himself from jumping back as he saw the collar Kouga had acquired. It was solid steel and about two and a half inches tall. The collar was nearly a quarter of an inch thick and had two locking devices. Built into the back was a heavy built in lock as well as a pair of connectors that when the collar was closed would fit a padlock. The collar also had several D-rings for hooking various attachments to it. Kouga slid the collar around Inuyasha's neck and hinged it closed. The edges of the built in lock connected with a loud snap and it was locked in place. Kouga quickly added a heavy padlock to give him maximum security before he got up and left with the keys. Inuyasha felt the heavy weight of the solid steel collar and blushed. Kouga was right about the collar being more significant than the leather one; the damn thing weighed a ton. And it certainly wasn't coming off without the keys. Kouga returned without the keys and laid down next to Inuyasha. Kouga admired the way the heavy steel band looked around his young beta male's neck.

"The new collar looks excellent on you my love. I think it might be a keeper."

"No way, I can't wear this; it's so intrusive and heavy."

"Of course, that's the whole point of the collar. You're supposed to always remember that you belong to me."

"How could I forget that I belong to you, my big alpha?"

Kouga grinned and kissed his mate, slipping his tongue into Inuyasha's warm mouth. After exploring the hanyou's cavern, Kouga pulled back and slid out from under the furs. He grabbed his own pelt and slid it over his muscular thighs.

"Let's go get cleaned off, then we can get our little Ryu and go get something to eat. I'm starving, and our, reunion, has only made it worse." Kouga gave Inuyasha his sexiest smirk before helping the beta up, which the hanyou found difficult, thanks to Kouga's "reunion" with him. Inuyasha leaned against the wolf demon, breathing in the male's strong, dominant scent. Kouga's strong musk was absolutely intoxicating to Inuyasha, and the hanyou couldn't stop inhaling the powerful pheromones. Kouga wrapped his arms around the hanyou and kissed the little pup, the ookami's tongue exploring and roaming the hanyou's mouth. After pulling his mouth from Inuyasha's, Kouga led the half-demon to the hot springs near their den. Kouga slid his pelt off and jumped into the warm water, and he was followed by his hanyou mate. Kouga slipped his arms around the pup and pulled him closer. The two of them somehow managed to clean themselves off while making out, and eventually got out and dried themselves off. Kouga slipped his pelt back on and he and Inuyasha made their way to the den of Kouga's parents. As they walked in, they were met by the sight of Kouto and Sato making out, Ryu sound asleep next to them. Kouga went over and picked up his baby, his blue eyes taking in the site of the beautiful little wolf-inu hybrid in his arms. Meanwhile, Kouto has gotten Inuyasha onto his lap and was mercilessly massaging a koinu ear, making the puppy whine and lean into the older wolf's touch.

"Kouga help, he's got that spot on my ear." Inuyasha pleaded for his mate to intervene, as Kouto had found the most sensitive spot on his ear, a spot that Kouga would sometimes massage for hours at a time, keeping the hanyou helpless on his lap until he released the fuzzy appendage.

"Come on dad, I want to get some food already. Play with Inuyasha when we get back, but let's eat first.

"Fine, but when we're done Inuyasha's mine."

"Hey, what about me?" Sato glared at Kouto, who leaned over and kissed the blond wolf.

"Your mine too, and I thought we'd play with our new pup together."

"That sounds good to me; I can't wait to play with our little puppy."

"What in the hell did I get myself in to? Kouga, why in the hell did you mark me without telling me about your family?"

"Would it really have stopped you from becoming my beta?" Kouga asked with an adorable pout on his tan face.

"No, I would have probably been more attracted to you if I'd known that wolf demons live like this. Damn my perverted mind."

"I adore it, you wouldn't be you without it my little beta."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"And what's so wrong about the way we do things? You know you love being dominated by multiple alphas, and I know you adore your lover." Kouga nuzzled up against Inuyasha before standing and heading to get food from the dining area with a still slumbering Ryu, followed by Inuyasha, Kouto, and Sato. The group made it to the dining area and got a good amount of the fresh hunt. Ryu awoke at the smell of the fresh meat, and Kouga leaned down to kiss the little demon. Ryu giggled and was picked up by his father. The five canine demons ate their food and returned to Kouga and Inuyasha's den. Kouga took Ryu to Kioutsu and returned to his den.

Alright, I'm gonna stop there for now. I'll try to update relatively soon. Please review, reviews do encourage me to update one story more often than another.


	19. Preparations

"So you two, have you guys set a date for your ceremony?"

"Not yet, I got called out for that meeting before we could really plan anything out."

"What all happens during this ceremony?" Inuyasha asked his mate.

"Well, first the elders declare our intention to mate and bring you into the tribe. Then, the pack is given sufficient time to examine you and any concerns can be voiced. Once the pack's concerns are addressed and it as a whole approves of bringing you into the pack, the core of the ceremony can begin. In front of the pack, we exchange vows and the elders bless our union. Then, we mate in front of the pack and mark each other as mates. Then you're presented to the pack so that they can mark you as a member."

"Explain this marking part."

"Well, basically the pack members get to all have sex with you while you're bound and naked."

"WHAT!"

"Oh relax little pup, you'll enjoy the hell out of it. If it makes you feel any better, while you're tied up nude to be examined by the pack before we mate I'll be bound naked for your older brother's examination."

"Really, why's he going to be here?"

"Well, it's customary. Seeing as you are joining the pack and we're allowed to examine you, your family is allowed to examine me. Sesshomaru can't actually stop our mating, but if he doesn't approve of it you basically need to choose which family you value more."

"That's easy, seeing as we aren't a family whatsoever. Sesshomaru has gotten nicer, but we still aren't very close."

"I don't know, he may just have trouble communicating."

"How so?"

"Well, if he really wanted to I think he could have seriously hurt you by now. If anything, it seems like he only spars with you to train you."

"I guess that could be true. Oh well, at least it's you that gets to be chained up naked with him and not me."

"Well, he is invited to stay for our mating if he so chooses."

"Whatever, he probably won't anyway."

"Maybe. But for now, we've got some decisions to make. Like first, how should we have you bound when you're on display?"

"Do I have to be tied up?"

"Yes, you do. Personally, I think doggy style would be good. Any problems with being bound that way?"

"I guess not, though I'm still getting used to this whole exhibition thing you wolves love so much."

"I know puppy, it'll come to you. It is hard to imagine why you're still struggling with this though; I mean you are the most stunning little puppy I've ever seen. You should be happy to show off your perfect body."

"I know, it's just humans don't really think the same way and I kinda grew up around them."

"And now you're in our den little puppy, so forget their screwed up thinking. But, let's get back to the matter at hand. We've got the display position figured out, now we need to figure out your wardrobe. Now you're naked for the examination part, and seeing as you didn't have a pack before you can stay that way for the whole ceremony."

"What does having another pack have to do with anything?"

"Well, usually if you came from one pack to another, you'd start the ceremony wearing something with that pack's mark on it. If the other pack doesn't approve of the mating the garment is removed tossed aside, but if they do their mark is used through the ceremony. During the ceremony your hands are to be bound by me with a special silk ribbon. The ribbon has my pack's mark on it, and if you were coming from another pack which agreed to our mating the ribbon would have both marks. Since you didn't have a full pack before, it only needs my pack's marking."

"Oh, alright then."

"Yeah, so you stay nude, I bind you with the ribbon, then I claim you and mark you as my life mate in front of the tribe. After that I collar you and the elders bless it with a permanent seal."

"A permanent seal?" Inuyasha could barely keep the concern out of his voice. Kouga had mentioned it but he didn't think it was true.

"Yes, koi. The collar will stay on once they bless it. I can move it, like Hakkaku does for Ginta. And I can take it off in our den as long as it is no more than a few feet from you."

"What if you take it off and I run away from it?"

"First, the collar is infused with our pack's energy so it will reattach itself around your neck and even I won't be able to remove it for a few days. And second, if you ever try that I'll spank you until you can't sit for a week."

Inuyasha blushed and felt his cock start to harden at that one.

"Alright, so once the collar is placed and blessed you are a member of the pack and my life mate. Then, you're bound again but this time it's for welcoming you into the pack. That basically means that every alpha in the pack is allowed to mount you unless I say otherwise. Then we have the whole celebration and finally I get to bring you back to our den for basically a straight week of consummating our bond. Now, for your welcoming, that is actually my decision alone and I'm not supposed to tell you how you'll be kept as it's considered bad luck to do so."

Inuyasha sighed and laid back on the ground, both excited and dreading what was to come.

"Don't worry pup. Here's the quick version of it all. First, you'll be tied up naked and teased for a day because the whole pack will want to touch you but you aren't allowed to cum. Then, the elders will have you say some words, I'll say some, then I bind your hands behind your back, put you in a wolf's submission pose and make you scream my name in front of the pack. Next, I put a collar on you and they bless it with the pack's energy, then you get tied up again and mounted for several hours. It's actually pretty damn enjoyable for you."

"Yeah you're probably right."

"There you go, now come here my little puppy. I want to make you cum for your alpha."

Kouga placed Inuyasha down on their bed and positioned himself between the pup's legs. He bent down and took the hanyou's semi-erect cock in his mouth and started to lick along the head of it. Inuyasha moaned and ran a hand through Kouga's long hair as his manhood was beautifully treated by his alpha male. It didn't take long before Inuyasha succumbed to Kouga's talented actions and he came, screaming Kouga's name as he shot his seed into the wolf demon's mouth. Kouga gladly licked up the inu-hanyou's cum, enjoying the taste of the puppy's seed. Kouga let Inuyasha's softening organ fall from his mouth and moved to lay beside his puppy. Inuyasha immediately pressed his lips to Kouga's and felt the wolf's arms wrap around him.

Alright, there's a little update. Sorry it's been so long, I hope this update is okay. Thanks for reading, and please review!!!


End file.
